De amor y de sombras
by strega-in-progress
Summary: Hermione está aburrida y sola hasta que alguien aparece en la Madriguera y cambia dramáticamente el curso de su vida.
1. PI:1 El extraño

N/A: todos los personajes son de J.K.Rowling. Menos Severus Snape. Severus Snape es mío y sólo mío, aunque no tengo los derechos. Desgraciademente, Severus estaba ocupado y no aparecerá en esta historia.

No sé lo que me ha dado para escribir esto; es algo que se me metió dentro de pronto y tuve que escribirlo... espero que a alguien, a parte de mí, le guste, aunque a lo mejor no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, y me parece fatal estarle haciendo esto a Snape. Severus, si lees esto, lo siento.

Los dos primeros capítulos pertenecen a la primera parte, que son sólo pequeños momentos, no una historia propiamente dicha; no será muy largo-espero-. La segunda parte (el argumento al menos) y aunque cambiado, se basa en el libro "Partitura para Saxo" de Mercè Canela. Una vez más, los únicos derechos que tengo son los constitucionales, y después de leer esto, podéis hacer una votación para que me los quiten. Pero espero que no.

Estoy algo confusa con la historia, así que agradecería algún review para que me digáis si merezco la pena capital... gracias.

PD. A los que estáis leyendo mi otra historia (aún no me lo explico, pero gracias) si leéis esto, ya sé que no debería empezar con otro fanfic sin acabar primero "bajo su voluntad", pero prometo que no influirá. Me está costando el próximo capítulo, y creo que necesitaba desintoxicar.

- - - - - - - - -

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**Capítulo uno: El extraño**

Tal vez porque dormir de día nunca le había hecho bien; tal vez porque Ron y Harry aún iban a pasar dos semanas más fuera, y sin ella; o quizá, porque por primera vez tenía dos meses por delante sin nada en perspectiva. No sabía exactamente cual era la razón, pero Hermione Granger estaba absolutamente deprimida.

Sentada en el jardín de los Weasley, era incapaz de leer; se había apoyado en la pared, las piernas extendidas sobre la hierba fresca, los ojos entrecerrados en parte por el sueño, en parte por el sol que le daba de lleno en la cara. Estaba pasando allí unos días con Ginny, pero la pelirroja había salido con sus compañeras de curso y Hermione había preferido quedarse en casa. Con seis hermanos mayores, Ginny podía estar acostumbrada a tener alguien a su lado a todas horas, pero Hermione, que era hija única y que incluso en sus años en Hogwarts había pasado mucho tiempo en soledad, necesitaba un descanso.

Por el rabillo del ojo captó algo, que le pareció una llamarada; se giró y descubrió que había alguien- un Weasley, a juzgar por el pelo- mirándola fijamente, parado en la puerta del jardín.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se habían aparecido en la Madriguera antes de tiempo, y no había nadie esperándoles; mientras su hermano subía a desempaquetar sus cosas, decidió estirar las piernas en el jardín. No en vano llevaba todo el día sentado en el Ministerio.

Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando observó una figura sentada al sol. La luz reflejada en el pelo le impedía ver con claridad. Sonriendo, se acercó.

De pronto, la boca se le quedó completamente seca.

Era Hermione Granger.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

El extraño la miraba intensamente, y Hermione se sintió algo incómoda. Se puso de pie sacudiéndose los hierbajos del vaquero. Había algo familiar en él, se dijo, pero lo atribuyó a las características Weasleys, comunes a todos los parientes; uno podía distinguir a un Weasley entre un millón de personas. Concretamente, este era alto, bien formado, el pelo corto y por supuesto, de un rojo que cegaba; la mandíbula recta, y los ojos verdes, despiertos, con un brillo perturbador que la hicieron apartar la vista. Le recordó vagamente a Bill, aunque sin ese toque arrogante del hermano de Ron.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a ser maleducada.

Le tendió la mano.

"Hola" dijo "Soy..."

El joven le dio un empujón suave en el hombro, y con una voz jocosa, que tal vez sonó un poco ahogada, un tanto... forzada, dijo:

"¡Hermione!"

"¡Oh, Merlín, no puede ser! Fr... Ge..." se trabó, insegura.

"Fred"

Incrédula, abrió la boca, pero antes de poder pensarlo, le dio un abrazo de bienvenida. ¡Un año entero sin verlos! Cuánto había cambiado... se moría por ver a George y comprobar si seguían siendo como dos gotas de agua.

Los brazos de Fred colgaron estúpidamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo por un instante; después, inseguros, rodearon a la chica en un breve abrazo.

"Oh, Fred, no te había reconocido, estás... diferente." Él se limitó a mirarla con un amago de sonrisa. Algo turbada, preguntó: ¿Y cómo estáis? ¿Cómo va el negocio?"

"Bien, lo cierto es que va excelente, mejor de lo que esperábamos, y eso que en verano, las ventas caen... así que ahora mismo estamos metidos en... bueno, en otros asuntos." Mejor no decir nada; si tenía suerte, pronto no volvería a saber más de eso así que no veía que comentárselo a la chica tuviese ningún sentido. "¿Y tú? ¿Premio de Honor de la Escuela?"

Hermione enrojeció. Lo cierto es que sí, había terminado Hogwarts con honores un mes antes, y estaba orgullosa, pero de alguna forma el recuerdo de las burlas de Fred y George sobre los méritos de Percy Weasley aún resonaban en su cabeza.

"Bien" dijo Fred con remota aprobación. Tras un pequeño silencio, sintió la urgencia de añadir "¿Dónde está el cabezahueca de mi hermano?"

"¿Cuál de ellos?" rió Hermione.

"Tienes razón" rió con ella Fred "debería haber especificado. ¿Dónde está el inútil de Ron?"

El rostro de Hermione se entristeció ligeramente ante la mención de su amigo.

"Oh, Ron y Harry tienen que hacer las pruebas para Auror esta semana y la que viene."

"¿Ron? ¿Auror? Que Circe nos proteja" dijo Fred, fingiendo terror.

Hermione le sonrió abiertamente, y Fred le devolvió la sonrisa con sus dientes relucientes.

Pero por alguna razón, a Hermione le dio la sensación de que sus ojos habían permanecido serios, y que la sonrisa se había evaporado demasiado rápido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Le encantaba ver a los Weasley felices. Y aunque no era una vista extraña, pocas eran las veces en las que celebraban con motivos.

Los recordaba acercándose a sus padres, aterrorizados en su primera visita al Callejón Diagon, y a partir de ese momento, habían desarrollado una amistad extraña, pero profunda. Sin dinero apenas para mantener a sus hijos, habían cuidado de ella y de Harry y jamás se había sentido más acogida que cuando comía a su mesa. Ver la sonrisa de Molly mirando a Fred y a George le hizo sentir un pinchazo de pura felicidad; le parecía impensable que apenas horas antes hubiese estado tan hundida.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vais a quedaros?"

"Yo me quedo un par de semanas" dijo George, con la boca llena. Hermione encontraba extraño diferenciarlos; incluso su madre no podía estar segura de cuál era cuál algunas veces.

"Yo tengo que marcharme en unos días" contestó Fred, con una seriedad poco normal en él.

"¿De vuelta al Ministerio? ¿En qué estás trabajando? Fudge no suelta prenda" preguntó Arthur.

Fred se encogió de hombros.

"Nada en concreto, varios proyectos diferentes"

La mesa quedó en silencio. Fred estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, con el entrecejo fruncido. Entonces, como por casualidad, la voz de Molly Weasley preguntó suavemente:

"¿Has visto a... Percy?"

Todos miraron de pronto a la mujer. Fred pareció meditar su respuesta.

"Sí" dijo, después de un rato.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Bien, parece que le va muy bien"

Molly dejó escapar un suspiro y una sonrisa triste y se levantó de la mesa.

"¿Quién quiere más pastel?"

Hermione miró a Fred, y se preguntó que podía ser lo que le había hecho cambiar tan de repente; aunque el hermano de Ron nunca había sido especialmente bromista con ella, había algo en su comportamiento que no era natural. Sintiéndose observado, este levantó la vista. Sus ojos habían perdido todo el brillo de los años anteriores, y Hermione sintió encogerse su corazón.

George también observaba a su hermano, pero a diferencia de Hermione, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza; y decidió que los días que pasasen juntos en la Madriguera iba a dedicarlos a devolver a Fred Weasley a su estado natural.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¡GEORGE Y FRED WEASLEY! ¡APARECED EN LA COCINA INMEDIATAMENTE!"

Los gemelos aparecieron allí con un "plop".

"¿Sí?" preguntaron inocentemente.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a mi tarta de manzana?"

Ambos rieron. La tarta tenía un aspecto tan excelente como por la mañana, pero cuando Molly intentaba cogerla, se convertía en una masa gelatinosa.

George miró a su hermano, y vio sus ojos chispear.

Sonrió satisfecho.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No lo sé. He intentado dejarlo, pero... me están presionando mucho, George."

"Escucha, ese Fudge es un imbécil. ¿No puedes...?"

En ese momento, Hermione entró en la cocina, y ambos callaron.

"Hola" dijo ella, tímidamente.

"Hola" respondieron ambos al unísono.

Hermione les miró con una sombra de sospecha, cogió algo de la nevera, y se marchó de allí con la sensación de que no era bienvenida, algo que jamás había sentido en la Madriguera.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Esta tarde tengo que ir al callejón Diagón, ¿necesitas algo?"

"Oh, Fred, cariño, podrías acompañar a Hermione, también tenía pensado ir. Me sentiría más tranquila, con ese Malfoy rondando por allí."

Fred apretó los dientes, pero sonrió a su madre, atareada en los fogones, y asintió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Escucha, Hermione, primero tengo que ir a Gringotts, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Podríamos encontrarnos aquí dentro de... media hora?"

La chica asintió. Paseó por la tienda de animales, por el escaparate del señor Ollivander, y compró una réplica en miniatura de la nueva Estrella de Fuego para Ron y Harry. Por último, no pudo evitar acercarse a la tienda de los gemelos, Sortilegios Weasley. Había una larga cola de gente; el negocio les iba muy bien. Hermione se asomó. Una mujer regordeta atendía el mostrador, y algunos carteles mágicos anunciaban las bromas.

Alguien la agarró del brazo.

"¿Qué...? Ah, Fred, ¿ya has terminado?"

"Sí, ¿dónde quieres ir ahora?"

Se dirigieron juntos hacia Flourish and Blotts, y Hermione no pudo reprimir la sonrisa al ver las estanterías llenas de libros que cubrían las paredes del suelo al techo.

"Sólo será un momento" le dijo a Fred

Pero este ya había desparecido de su vista. Le encontró ojeando algunos libros, que para su sorpresa, no eran de Quidditch ni bromas. Por primera vez, Hermione pasó un buen rato buceando entre libros con alguien sin sentir los ojos de su acompañante mirarla con aburrimiento. Apenas hablaron, salvo ocasionalmente, para comentar algún libro, o cuando Fred le dijo que no comprase unos libros de encantamientos; había algunos ejemplares en la Madriguera.

Por fin, al menos hora y media más tarde, salieron de la librería, Hermione con "Hogwarts: una historia revisada" debajo del brazo.

"Vamos"

"¿A dónde?"

"Te invito a un helado"

Se sentaron juntos en una de las mesas de la heladería de Florean Fortescue, que corrió a saludarles, y se enzarzó en una larga charla con Fred sobre los precios de los locales y los materiales mágicos. Hermione miraba a Fred, sorprendida con sus conocimientos del mundo de los negocios, y con la forma en la que hablaba. Le vio reír de nuevo, y sintió algo extraño en la nuca; una sensación como de rabia. ¿Por qué jamás reía cuando estaba a su lado?

Terminó su helado en silencio, y Fred no la molestó. La miraba de cuando en cuando, con una expresión extraña en los ojos, como si estuviese haciendo algún cálculo. Hermione se fue sintiendo más y más incómoda, pero no se atrevió a confesarle a Fred lo mal que se sentía. Se levantó y dijo:

"¿Vamos?"

Fred se encogió de hombros, y la siguió hasta la chimenea del número 93, en el que estaba situada su tienda. Hermione acababa de obtener su licencia para Aparecerse, y la habían utilizado para llegar hasta allí, pero al ver el estado en el que el esfuerzo había dejado a Hermione, pálida y mareada, Fred prefirió volver mediante polvos Flu.

Al entrar el la tienda, se escucharon algunos vítores, y muchos magos, pequeños y mayores, corrieron a estrecharle la mano. Fred hizo algunas demostraciones de los aparatos más populares de su tienda, y luego regaló algunos dulces a los más pequeños. Parecía estar en su salsa, y Hermione le recordó en Hogwarts una vez más, haciendo el payaso por los pasillos con su hermano, siempre rodeados de compañeros aplaudiéndoles, con Lee Jordan pegado a sus talones.

Por fin, entraron en la trastienda.

"Mierda" dijo Fred, al abrir la cajita que estaba encima de la chimenea. Hermione alcanzó a ver unos pocos polvos verdes.

Fred sacó un papel del bolsillo, garabateó algo y lo dejó encima de la chimenea. _Comprar polvos Flu_, decía. Se introdujo en el hogar, y le tendió el brazo a Hermione.

"Samantha es nueva, y debe haber olvidado reponerlos. No hay suficientes para los dos, tendremos que viajar juntos. ¿A qué esperas?" preguntó extrañado.

Hermione titubeaba; pero finalmente, entró con él en la chimenea, y él la rodeo con el brazo.

"Bien, una, dos y tres"

"¡La Madriguera!" dijeron al unísono.

Antes de que Hermione supiese lo que había pasado, descansaban entre una nube de humo en la cocina de los Weasley, con Molly, Ginny y George riéndose alrededor de ellos. Hermione miró hacia abajo y supo porqué no había sentido el golpe: había aterrizado justo encima de Fred. Con un sonrojo que podía igualar al pelo de este, se apartó de encima y le tendió la mano.

"Salid al jardín a sacudiros, no quiero que me pongáis esto perdido" ordenó Molly.

Fred y George rieron por lo bajo; en el jardín, Hermione intentó captar la mirada de Fred, para dedicarle una sonrisa, pero este la evitó.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Silbando una cancioncilla, bajó a la cocina cargado de libros y se sentó a la mesa, para darse cuenta de que tres o cuatro tomos descansaban en el otro extremo. Hermione salió entonces de la despensa con un vaso de leche en la mano, y se detuvo.

"Hola"

"Hola" dijo Fred, sin levantar la vista uno de los libros.

Se mantuvieron en silencio largo rato, con el rasgueo de la pluma de Fred sobre el pergamino como sonido de fondo. De pronto, sin previo aviso y sin mirarle, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con su espontaneidad, Hermione explotó:

"Fred, ¿por qué me odias?"

Fred levantó la vista entonces, sorprendido.

"Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que hago mal?"

"Hermione ¿qué estás diciendo?"

"Escucha, Fred, no intentes negarlo, pero cada vez que entro en la habitación, se hace un silencio incómodo, y si estás hablando tú, te callas o cambias de tema. ¿Y crees que no me doy cuenta de que me evitas?"

Pudo ver en sus ojos cierta... decepción. Dolor incluso. _No, Fred, no imagines cosas..._

"No es cierto, no te evito, sólo es casualidad"

"Oh, vamos, Fred, la madriguera NO es tan grande."

Fred bajó la vista.

"Mira, Hermione, yo... no te odio. De verdad. Te... respeto mucho, en serio. Tal vez por eso no bromeo contigo como con el resto, no lo sé."

Hermione asintió, mordiéndose el labio, visiblemente descontenta.

"Hermione, escúchame, hablo en serio."

Ella miró al libro con absoluta concentración, y no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra.


	2. PI: Abducted & Absoluted

"Buenos días mamá."

"Buenos días Ge... Fred"

"Buenos días mam"

"Buenos días, George"

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa con una mirada maliciosa.

Uno a uno, el resto de los ocupantes de la Madriguera se sentaron a desayunar.

"Buenos días, Fred, George, Ginny"

Hermione se sentó frente a ellos, y echó azúcar en sus gachas. De pronto, lo notó. Algo diferente en los gemelos. Se habían peinado y vestido igual y... George llevaba el jersey de Fred y Fred el de George, ambos con sus iniciales.

George captó su mirada, y le dio un codazo a Fred. Hermione les sonrió, y supieron que se había dado cuenta, aunque no entendían cómo.

George le imploró silencio con un gesto. Hermione asintió.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" le preguntaron luego, una vez a solas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. Simplemente, lo supe."

"Espera"

Desaparecieron detrás de la puerta, y volvieron a entrar.

"¿Y ahora?"

"Fred. George"

Ambos se miraron contrariados.

Lo intentaron varias veces: todos sus hermanos cayeron, incluso su madre y su padre. Pero no lograron engañar a Hermione.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Uh.... hola Fred"

"Hermione"

"Me preguntaba... puedo usar tu libro de Encantamientos?" dijo, aún algo tensa después de lo sucedido la tarde anterior

"¿El de Melinda Richmond?"

Hermione asintió.

"Dame un minuto, termino con él en seguida."

"¿En qué estás trabajando?¿Algo para el Ministerio?"

"Oh, no, acabo de terminar con eso. Es para Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Hermione le miró con escepticismo.

"¿Puedo verlo?"

"Claro"

Acercó el libro hacia ella y se apartó un poco para que lo viera.

"¿Qué...?"

La opinión de Hermione de los gemelos no era la que se podía esperar. Por supuesto, lamentaba profundamente el hecho de que hubiesen dejado la escuela, pero ni por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que fuesen tontos. Por un lado, incluso parecían tener más cerebro que Ron a veces. Sabían cuando bromear y cuando no; no habían bromeado jamás con el tema de Sirius cuando perseguía a Harry, y sin embargo, le habían hecho las cosas más fáciles con todos aquellos chistes sobre el heredero de Slytherin. Habían probado ser amigos fieles y leales, por alocados e irresponsables que fuesen.

Y aunque no quería aceptarlo, Hermione envidiaba algo de todo eso. Que los demás se rieran con ella, esa capacidad de liderazgo al entrar en una habitación, esa confianza tan ciega en hacer lo que les gustaba de verdad a pesar de las convenciones. Cada vez que había roto una regla en Hogwarts, había deseado la aprobación de los gemelos, pero nunca la había obtenido. Alguna palmadita de George, ocasionalmente. Nunca Fred. Sabía que nada de lo que pudiese hacer iba a merecer la aprobación de Fred. Después de todo, ¿qué era ella para él, sino otra Percy Weasley?

Y le parecía algo injusto.

"Tu tienes el cerebro" le decían a veces

Y ciertamente era así, pero las ecuaciones y los encantamientos que tenía delante le decían que no era la única que lo tenía. Era un trabajo brillante.

¿Y por qué no podía ella tenerlo todo también?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Qué te pasa con Hermione, Fred?" le preguntó esa noche George desde la cama de enfrente.

"¿Cómo?"

"Vamos, Fred, soy tu hermano gemelo"

El aludido tragó saliva.

"¿Es tan evidente?"

George asintió.

"Ayer me preguntó si la odiaba." suspir

"¿Y?"

"¿Y, qué?"

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Que no la odio, ¿qué querías que le dijera?"

"La verdad"

"Y, según tú, ¿Cuál es la verdad?"

"No sé, Fred, ¿Cuál es la verdad?"

Derrotado, Fred bajó la cabeza.

"No puedo decírselo"

"¿Es para tanto?" preguntó George, mirándole fijamente. Pero no necesitaba oír la respuesta para saberlo.

"Es... es ELLA, tío."

George seguía mirando el rostro devastado de su hermano gemelo.

"Pero..."

"Lo he intentado, George, no creas que no, pero no puedo sacármela de la cabeza"

"¿Desde cuando?

"Desde... desde siempre" se atusó el pelo con desesperación.

"¿Y por qué no lo intentas?"

" ¿Y qué pasa con Ron?"

"¿Qué pasa con Ron? Hermione y él terminaron hace meses"

"¿Estás ciego, George? Ella puede haber terminado, pero ¿no ves la forma en él que la mira?"

Sí, claro que la había visto. La única que no se había dado cuenta era la propia Hermione, pero no soportaba ver a su hermano en ese estado, así que se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. De cualquier forma, Ron tiene que seguir adelante. Mejor tú que otra persona."

Fred le conocía demasiado bien para creerle, pero lo dejó pasar.

"No sólo es eso. ¿Cómo crees que ella iba a fijarse en mí?"

"¿Y por qué no? Después de todo, eres un Adonis" sonrió con maldad. Fred le tiró un almohadón.

"Escúchame; ella es _inteligente_, y me refiero a inteligente de verdad. Le resultamos graciosos a veces, pero no me ve más que como a un payaso, que además dejó los estudios."

George se quedó en silencio ante eso. Estaba convencido de que no era la verdad; estaba convencido de que había más fondo en Hermione que todo eso. Pero parecía que el golpe de Percy aún no se había borrado de las mentes de su familia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Esta noche"

"¿Y por qué tenéis que hacerlo al modo muggle?"

"Oh, vamos, será más divertido as

Los gemelos habían empaquetado sus cosas y habían decidido pasar sus últimos días juntos de vacaciones haciendo un pequeño viaje. De alguna forma, Hermione se sentía triste; Molly volvía a su mirada ansiosa, desacostumbrada a tener la casa vacía, y aunque por fin iba a librarse de la terrible tensión entre Fred y ella desde que le había preguntado por qué la odiaba, iba a echar de menos el alboroto.

Iba a echarles mucho, mucho de menos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A las diez, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no le había devuelto el libro a Fred. Apresurándose, lo tomó bajo el brazo y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos.

Uno de los pelirrojos abrió la puerta.

"George. ¿Está Fred?"

"Sí, pasa" dijo, mirándola extrañamente. Aún no comprendía por qué razón Hermione era la única persona capaz de diferenciarlos. Tal vez, después de todo, hubiese una pequeña esperanza para su hermano.

En realidad, pensaba Hermione, la razón por la que los distinguía era simple; no era, como muchos decían, cuestión de tiempo. George y Fred eran como dos gotas de agua. Pero a ella le resultaba fácil, tan fácil como podía serlo. No es que supiera que George era George y Fred era Fred. Sabía que Fred era Fred y que George no. Tal vez porque su pulso iba más lento. O porque no oía el corazón en sus oídos, ni le temblaban las piernas. En fin, ¿hay que explicar las razones por las que uno respira?

Suspirando, entró, y George salió de la habitación murmurando algo entre dientes.

"Fred"

El muchacho levantó la cabeza del baúl que estaba preparando.

"Ah, hola"

"Ten, he venido a devolverte el libro."

"Pero apenas has tenido tiempo de usarlo"

"No, no he podido hojearlo, pero ya lo haré en otra ocasión"

Y se lo tendió.

Algo eligió ese preciso momento para caer de entre las páginas. Fred enrojeció hasta que su cara igualó el color de su pelo, y se agachó rápidamente. Pero Hermione fue más rápida, y miró el papel con curiosidad.

Sólo era una foto.

Una foto suya, en el baile de Yule.

Fred se pasó la mano por la cara, desesperado.

"Pe... pero Fred, tú..."

"¿Sí?" dijo él, la cara aún hundida entre las manos.

"¿Qué...?¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_ ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?" dijo Fred, con una risa amarga, dándole la espalda.

La foto cayó de las manos de Hermione, que se acercó al pelirrojo.

"No te preocupes, Hermione. no tengo intención de perseguirte, ni..."

Aún sorprendida, ella le obligó a girarse para mirarla. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, se dio cuenta de lo que quería. Y Fred también lo vio en sus ojos.

Mareado, asustado y sabiendo que tal vez estaba a punto de hacer algo imperdonable, se inclinó y la besó.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando se separaron, Fred la miraba con una expresión impenetrable, como esperando que ella dijese algo terrible, se apartase o se fuese, pero ella se puso de puntillas, y alcanzó sus labios de nuevo.

Fred sintió que las rodillas no le respondían. Se apartó.

"No te odio" dijo, estúpidamente, mirándose la punta de los zapatos.

Hermione rió, con una risa maliciosa.

"Pues lo has disimulado muy bien todo este tiempo"

"Hermione" dijo él, mirándola a los ojos "no está bien. Eres la exnovia de mi hermano. ¿Además, crees que no sé lo que piensas de mí?

"¿Qué pienso de ti, Fred?" dijo ella, y parecía enfadada.

"Yo..." alcanzó su mano. "Hermione, no quería haceros daño, ni a ti, ni a Ron"

La chica, con el corazón palpitando, acarició su mejilla.

"No me haces daño. Es sólo... no podía soportar los desplantes, Fred"

"Lo... siento" dijo él, aún atónito del curso que habían tomado las cosas.

"¡Vamos, Fred, tenemos que irnos!" gritó George, prudentemente desde fuera.

Fred la miró, y encogiendo su baúl, se dirigió a la puerta. Con todo el valor que pudo reunir, murmuró:

"Te quiero, Hermione Granger. Espero verte cuando vuelva, pero si no estás aquí, lo entenderé."

Antes de salir, oyó su respuesta.

"Estaré aquí."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

HOLA! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Lo cierto es que a partir de ahora la historia va a cambiar de golpe... espero que no me odiéis, por una vez os voy a pedir que leáis hasta el final, porque si no, muchas cosas no se entienden... pero bueno, a vuestra elección. Hasta aquí la parte uno.

Ah, por cierto, a mí también me gusta más Fred, es raro ¿no? Rowling no dice nada que les diferencie, supongo que será el nombre.

**Sara Fénix Black**: hola guapísima! qué tal! vaya, me encontré con tantas reviews tuyas de pronto que me pegué un susto, genial!!! Al final no tardaste tanto en ponerte al día. No sé cómo quedará, probablemente nada parecido a lo que tenía en mente, pero estas cosas son así. ¿Puedo decirte otra vez lo fascinada que estoy con tu fic?

**Sheamoonie: **hola! estoy realmente emocionada, creo (que me corrijan si no) que eres la primera persona que ha leído todo lo que llevo subido en fanfiction. Cuando me llegó la review por crush aluciné, pero cuando me llegó por fuego líquido... jajaja, estaba de todos los colores! guau! crush no creo que la suba, pero si de verdad la quieres, ya la buscaré y te mando por mail el resto que tengo... Fred está metido en algo muyyyyyy gordo, pero hasta la segunda parte, nada... de verdad, gracias! tus reviews me animan... a ver si en la próxima me sueltas alguna pista de lo que tú y yo ya sabemos....

**Melocotón**: hola!!! gracias por leerme también aquí, de verdad estoy pensando haceros un monumento, aguantáis más que mi pobre madre, que la tengo ya frita!!! bueno, besos, y grageas de B. Boots del sabor que tú elijas (no te recomiendo cera de oído ni vómito. tengo un amigo que las probó y dijo que no le gustaban nada!) oye para cuando te animas a subirte algo??? un besito

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: hola también a ti!!! la próxima vez os hago una fiesta! a ti te tocan caramelos de limón de Dumbledore!!! gracias por la review, me hizo ilusión, la verdad es que me cuesta, con las historias recién empezadas.!!! Lo de las amenazas de muerte no lo tengo nada claro. Estoy pensando en cambiar mis finales... un besito!!!

**ouch-zgz**: hola!!! gracias por tu review y tus comentarios!!! de verdad!!! por curiosidad zgz no será de zaragoza no? bueno, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione después del primero y espero volver a verte por aquí... te tocaron ranas de chocolate!!!

**amsp14**: hola chica!!! de verdad que sois tremendas, gracias por dejar review aquí otra vez. Oye, yo no quiero decir esto y que suene mal, pero... tu estabas escribiendo un fic... ya casi se me olvida el nombre... ¿?????? no me hagas esperar mucho! me muero por saber más... A tu pregunta: sí, es siempre Fred... es curioso, me pasa igual con George. Además lo de Snape... ya lo se!!! ah! cuando suba capitulo de la otra os diré las buenas nuevas!!! jajaja es que lo que no me pase a mí...

**Medea:** hola! gracias!!! como ves, tus inquietudes desveladas!!! Espero que te guste este cap. tb!! ¿Pongo muchas exclamaciones? parece que voy colocada? Las reviews son una droga!!! Y que algiuen me lo niegue...


	3. PII: In Memoriam

Este capítulo es un tanto... uff, espero que no me odieis, pero ya lo pone en el género: tragedia. Sólo pido que aún así, aunque os repatee, le deis una oportunidad, ¿ok? (puchericos)

Si no os importa, y de ahí el título, se lo quiero dedicar a esa persona con la que perdí la oportunidad de hablar. Tantas miradas cruzadas, y esta semana, se ha ido para siempre. Y el ruido sigue en los bares y nadie parece darse cuenta de que no está, y yo no tengo ningún derecho a sentirme como me siento, porque nunca fuimos nadie el uno para el otro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PARTE II**

**CAPÍTULO I: In Memoriam**

Hermione descansaba en la cama junto a la de Ginny, soñando algo sobre pelirrojos y quidditch, cuando escucharon el grito. Un grito desgarrador; la sangre se le heló en las venas.

Bajaron corriendo a la cocina; Molly Weasley estaba sentada en el suelo, la cara pálida y envuelta en lágrimas, y Arthur Weasley, con los ojos rojos e hinchados la sostenía por los hombros.

Las dos se quedaron traspuestas en el sitio.

"¿Qué... qué ocurre, mamá?" preguntó por fin Ginny.

Su padre le tendió una carta del ministerio, y ella dejó escapar un sollozo antes de desmayarse. Hermione la cogió justo antes de que golpease el suelo.

Se estiró a por el papel.

_Estimados Señor y Señora Weasley,_

_Lamentamos comunicarles que un accidente ha tenido lugar en las afueras de Bristol a las 02:01a.m. En el accidente se vieron involucrados George y Fred Weasley, resultando uno de ellos muerto, y el otro herido de gravedad, por lo que será trasladado al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas._

_Nuestras condolencias._

_Atentamente,_

_Sabrina Hittchs, subdirectora del departamento de Accidentes y Emergencias Mágicas._

Los dientes de Hermione castañeteaban con tanta fuerza que pensó intrascentemente que iban a romperse. Arthur le tendió una tila en algún momento; Ginny y Molly también sorbían las suyas. Hermione intentó beber, pero el líquido caía al suelo, de la violencia con la que temblaban sus manos.

Sin hablar, se aparecieron todos a las afueras de Bristol; había un coche volcado en la cuneta, y un gran círculo de hierba quemada y tierra revuelta en la campiña. Los agentes del ministerio estaban ocupados tratando de reorganizar los recuerdos de la patrulla de policía que había sido enviada al lugar.

De pronto, lo vieron. Dos medimagos de San Mungo trasladaban un cuerpo. Molly gritó y corrió hacia ellos, pero cuando llegó, cayó en el pavimento mojado. Habían desaparecido de la vista.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione había pasado dos días flotando, con mariposas en el estómago; la espera era dura, pero se le hacía soportable pensando en las palabras de Fred. _Te quiero, Hermione Granger, te quiero, Hermione Granger, te quiero Hermione Granger, tequieroHermioneGranger...,_ dichas en un tono que jamás en sus más salvajes sueños había esperado oír; nunca había sido precisamente el prototipo de protagonista de una novela romántica; y repetidas hasta que perdían el sentido, temblando por las noches, sin poder comer de puros nervios. Y es que ¿Fred Weasley?

Por supuesto que Fred Weasley.

No creía que pudiese soportar ni un solo minuto más, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que aguantar. Su humor cambiaba de la euforia más salvaje a la más profunda apatía. ¿Y si...? Durante años, la visión del hermano de Ron le había provocado un cosquilleo en el estómago. Nunca le dio importancia, hasta que en sexto curso Ron y ella comenzaron a salir. Por increíble que a todos les pareciese su relación, siguieron juntos durante un año; pero Hermione apenas necesitó un mes para saber que se habían equivocado.

Porque sí, quería a Ron, pero como a un amigo, y es cierto que su pelo y su rostro le evocaban ciertos... sentimientos. Pero desde la primera vez que le besó supo que la única razón de esos sentimientos era el parecido que guardaba con su hermano.

Y estaba mal. No sabía cómo terminar con su mejor amigo sin hacerle daño, hasta que finalmente, el pareció entender que algo no funcionaba, y le ofreció terminar de mutuo acuerdo, algo que Hermione aceptó aliviada de no perder a su mejor amigo. ¿Y después qué? Continuó acudiendo a la madriguera en verano, y continuó fingiendo que jamás se había fijado en el hermano de su exnovio (¿cómo podría explicárselo a Ron?). Un año sin ver a los gemelos le había hecho bien, y cuando creyó que tal vez sería capaz de olvidar...

Lo que no entendía era como alguien como... como Fred había ido a fijarse en ella. Detrás de su afán por sobresalir, después de todo, sólo había un terrible miedo al fracaso. Y temía que el pelirrojo volviese para decirle que todo había sido una broma más.

Y ahora, esto. Deseaba que todo fuese un mal sueño, despertar a la mañana siguiente y escuchar la voz de Fred diciendo: "estás aqu". Y en el fondo, deseaba que siguiese vivo; no deseaba la muerte de George, pero la esperanza en su corazón le decía que Fred tenía que estar bien. Y se sentía como una basura por pensar eso. No se atrevía a mirar a ningún Weasley a los ojos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aparecieron en una de las gélidas salas de espera de San Mungo.

Arthur, que era el único que aún conservaba algo de sangre fría, soltó un segundo a su mujer para ir a informarse a recepción. Una medibruja les estaba esperando, y les condujo a una habitación.

"¿Quién, Arthur, quién ha sido?" pregunto la señora Weasley con un tono que indicaba que estaba a punto de romperse.

Ginny, Molly y ella misma miraron desesperadamente a Arthur, sabiendo que probablemente la palabra que iban a escuchar iba a ser la más importante de sus vidas. Y deseando que fuese "ninguno". Que todo hubiese sido un error.

"Fred. Fred ha muerto, Molly"

La mujer se desplomó en una silla, sollozando tan fuerte que el sonido resonaba lúgubremente por los pasillos.

En cambio, las lágrimas se secaron en el rostro de Hermione. El corazón dejó de latir; y mucho tiempo después, Hermione aún juraría que había pasado muchos meses pensando que ya no volvería a funcionar jamás.

A partir de ahí, apenas recordaba nada. Sólo habían dejado pasar a sus padres; George estaba en coma, aunque iba a despertar, los medimagos lo habían asegurado. Hermione había sugerido que tal vez debiese dejarles solos en un momento tan íntimo, pero Arthur había dicho:

"No, Hermione, tú eres familia, y Molly y Ginny van a necesitarte."

Y nunca hubo nadie más eficiente. Hermione, con el corazón roto en pedazos, iba y venía, cargada con cafés, rellenando papeles, hablando con medibrujas para pedir más información, mientras Arthur se encargaba de la... despedida de Fred.

Y por fin, la tercera noche que maldormían en las butacas de San Mungo, George despertó.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A través de la puerta, Hermione alcanzó a verle, y cerró los ojos al observar desde la distancia la cara que le hacía tanto daño mirar.

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá? Ginny... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?" escuchó la voz colarse a través de la rendija de la puerta.

Obviamente, los señores Weasley intentaban guardar la compostura y sonreír.

"Un accidente. Estamos en San Mungo, cariño"

"¿Y mi hermano?"

Después de eso, Hermione sólo oyó los fuertes sollozos de George.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

George pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sedado con pociones, mientras le fijaban algún hueso roto y sanaban alguna herida profunda; tenían que cerciorarse además de si sus poderes habían sido afectados.

Hermione no se atrevió a entrar a verlo, y sabía que al día siguiente, cuando le llevasen a casa, no iba a poder ir con ellos.

"¿Qué le sucedió a mi hermano?" oyó que le preguntaba al medimago cuando por fin despertó libre del efecto de los sedantes.

"Fred se llevó la mayor parte del impacto; no sufri

"¿Qué?"

"No te preocupes, George, descansa"

Hermione oyó el sonido de sábanas que se removían hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Sus ojos permanecieron abiertos una noche más, pero fue incapaz de entrar en la habitación.

Ron y Harry llegaron esa noche. Habían estado en aislamiento antes, y acababan de enterarse de la noticia. Hermione abrazó a Ron, y el chico sollozó con la cabeza hundida en su pelo, la cara pálida, agarrándose a ella como si estuviese a punto de ahogarse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de eso, no hubo mucho más. Hermione asistió a la despedida de Fred; abrazando a Ron, la sobrellevó como pudo, envidiando culpablemente a George, que se había negado a acudir.

No había pisado la Madriguera desde aquella fatídica noche, excepto para recoger sus cosas mientras George aún estaba en el hospital.

Dedicó el resto del verano a decidir qué quería hacer; aceptó un puesto de aprendiz en Francia, y en septiembre voló hacia allí decidida a dejar atrás todo el dolor.

_Hola París, adiós, Inglaterra. Adiós, Fred, _se dijo en el aeropuerto.

Sin saber que, como afirmaba un poeta griego, las ciudades las llevamos dentro.

Y lo mismo el dolor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hasta aquí. No he tenido tiempo de revisarlo, pero de verdad sentía que tenía que subirlo hoy.

**Sheamoonie:** wow, tu review fue casi inmediata. Veo que andas aguda, eh??? No se te escapa una. Espero que esto no te hunda en la miseria y te desanime con el fic... Estoy intentando leer tuS nuevoS cap- pone que ya hay siete!!! Estoy emocionada - pero sólo me deja llegar hasta el cinco. He intentado entrar por tu bio, será cuestión de esperar un poco, a veces la página me desespera, aunque nomino al nobel a los creadores.

Gracias por el piropo, lo cierto es que hay poca gente que haya leído las de castellano que tb haya leído la paranoia de Crush, pero bueno.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo. Un besote

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: bueno, creo que no te desvelo nada si te digo que jamás les haría eso a Sev ni a Hermione... Ya ves que tu Vociferador me asustó y subí el otro de inmediato. Es que como está en la parte complicada (la de resolver cómo terminar con las barreras de Snape) me está costando un poco, y este como es mas corto lo escribí casi de una tacada, y la verdad, aunque me prometo reeler los capítulos en momentos de lucidez, nunca aguanto tenerlos esperando...En fin, si creo que estás loca, pero es el efecto que causa Snape... Un beso y gracias!!!

**Ouch-zgz**: viva mañolandia! Algunos de mis muy mejores amigos son de allí. Umm, esto de Internet es extraño ahora me he quedado con la mosca detrás de la oreja... jajaja. Me siento fatal... cuando escribí esto no estaba muy humorística, y quería basarme en el libro ese un poquillo, así que es más bien dramático... lo siento, espero que aún así, no lo odies. Muchos besos para ti, y gracias.

**Melocotón**: por primera vez le enseñé esto a alguien en quien confío mucho. Me arrepentí de inmediato, claro, pero me hizo gracia ver que comentases lo de por qué les distinguía, porque tb le gustó esa parte a él. No creo que estés loca... bueno tal vez un poco (estoy llamando al manicomnio mientras te distraigo con esto) ¿Cómo demonios se escribe manicomnio? ¿Por qué mi procesador lo subraya en rojo? Socorro!!! Bueno yo sigo animándote, a ver si te engaño y consigo algo...

**Amsp14**: hola de nuevo! Nunca fallas eh??? Ahora no sé que pasa que tb me vuelve loca la pareja Fred-Hermione. Prefiero a Severus, claro (siempre) pero... Espero que se te pase un poquillo el atasco con matrimonio... de verdad tengo ganas de retomarla. Bueno, eso, muchos besos y gracias por los ánimos. Esta historia va a ser algo melancólica, ok? Espero que no te asuste...

**Medea:** Hola, y muchas gracias otra vez! Qué es eso de los review? Me gustaría que me dejases tu identidad de fanfiction y echar un vistazo, a veces la gente no lee una historia porque está recién empezando, es sólo cuestión de paciencia... Este tb es un poco corto, y un poco... uff. Espero que no importe. Un besote.

**P.D. El poeta es Kavafis, y la frase, "las ciudades las llevamos dentro." Besos**.


	4. PII: Paris

_Querida Hemione,_

_Gracias otra vez por tu carta, lo cierto es que fue toda una sorpresa. Lamento que hayan pasado un par de meses, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para escribir... la recuperación fue dura. Lo cierto es que eché de menos verte por aquí mientras estaba aún medio inválido, y creo que mamá, Ron, Ginny y papá también, pero mamá me dijo que estuviste todo el tiempo que pasé en San Mungo allí, cuidando de ellos, así que quería decirte cuánto te lo agradezco._

_Espero verte pronto por aquí, Ron dice que deberías venir para tu cumpleaños. Yo, de momento, voy a pasar unos meses en casa. _

_Un beso_

_George Weasley._

_Querido George,_

_Me alegró mucho recibir tu carta, y sentí no haber podido estar en La Madriguera mientras te recuperabas, de verdad. _

_Lo cierto es que ya he decidido qué voy a hacer. No quiero trabajar inmediatamente, he decidido aceptar una plaza de aprendiz en Francia, con el prestigioso doctor Fontaine. Desgraciadamente debo viajar a París la semana que viene, así que no tendré tiempo de ir a visitaros, pero ya buscaré un hueco._

_¿Y tú, cómo estás? Cuídate mucho, y cuida también de tu madre y de Ginny._

_Un beso_

_Hermione Granger._

_Querida Hermione, _

_Tu respuesta fue otra sorpresa. Lamento que no pudieses venir a visitarnos, espero que te estés asentando bien en París, y que cuando tengas todo arreglado puedas dejarte caer por sitios más vulgares, como La Madriguera. No he oído hablar de tu prestigioso profesor... ¡sonaste igual que Percy!_

_Hablando de Percy, aún no le he visto por aquí..._

_Bueno, tengo que terminar de escribir, aún me duele el brazo. Me ha costado mucho recuperar el movimiento normal, como comprobarás por la letra... _

_Mucha suerte._

_George Weasley_

_Hermione,_

_Tu carta fue lo mejor del mes. Este año en Hogwarts, sin vosotros aquí, está siendo una pesadilla. Michael se volvió a portar como un imbécil, así que volví a terminar con él. Y no lo sé, os echo de menos. Pero en casa es peor. Tengo permiso para volver todos los fines de semana, aunque en ocasiones, preferiría quedarme aquí. Mamá y papá (te dan las gracias por tus cartas, te envío con esta nota sus respuestas) no parecen los mismos, y George... George anda como un zombi. Al principio, la recuperación lo distraía, pero ahora... te agradezco que le escribas. Sé que debe ser un poco raro para ambos, que nunca habéis tenido mucho trato, pero de verdad le alegra recibir noticias tuyas, aunque sin duda no lo dejará entrever en sus respuestas; ya conoces a George, tan alocado para unas cosas y tan reservado para otras... ha cambiado mucho, Hermione. Leí en algún sitio que los gemelos univitelinos son una misma persona... la teoría me impresionó mucho, pero parece el caso de George; desde que... desde que falta Fred, anda como perdido, y ya no sé que hacer. _

_Perdóname porque la tinta se corrió un poco, pero es que... lo echo mucho de menos. A los dos, porque la verdad, mi hermano se pasa todo el día en su cuarto encerrado... sé que no debería contarte todo esto, pero no sé a quién más decírselo. _

_Ron y yo te añoramos muchísimo. Esperamos que puedas hacernos una visita pronto. Mejor antes de la tercera semana de noviembre, porque George estará fuera. Tiene que tramitar unos permisos. Opino que le vendrá bien salir del cuarto que compartió con Fred al menos unos días... se empeña en no volver a trabajar por el momento._

_Gracias por el pipasapeles, la torre Eiffel se ve preciosa bajo la nieve, papá no para de mirarlo y decir "¡estos muggles inventan cosas realmente curiosas!"_

_Bueno, te deseo suerte, por lo que cuentas el profesor Fontaine es maravilloso. ¿Has conocido algún francés que merezca la pena? Tal vez debería ir a visitarte y conocer a uno de esos maravillosos bohemios que viven en un ático y se dedican a pintar... mamá me mataría, pero..._

_Un beso enorme._

_Ginny._

_Querido George,_

_París es precioso, ya había estado aquí una vez, pero nunca en otoño. Auque apenas tengo oportunidad de disfrutarlo, ¡trabajo un montón de horas! Claro que no me importa. Es apasionante._

_No podré ir a La Madriguera hasta el mes que viene, y desgraciadamente mi único fin de semana libre es el tercero; espero haber entendido mal, pero creo que tú estarás fuera toda esa semana. _

_Me di cuenta de que no te apetecía mucho hablar de Percy, pero deberías pensar en perdonar lo que hizo, por la salud mental de tu madre. No lo sé, no me hagas caso, yo no tengo hermanos._

_Cuídate. Un abrazo_

_Hermione Granger._

_Hermione,_

_Gracias por tu carta y por el regalo que me dejaste en tu visita. Sentí mucho no haberte visto, pero espero que pronto vuelvas por aquí. Lamento decir que no te hice caso y decidí no abrir una nueva tienda, al menos por el momento. No tengo muchas ganas de meterme en problemas ahora mismo. _

_Estoy bastante mejor. Por supuesto, aún echo mucho de menos a mi hermano... es la primera vez que no está aquí, y a veces lo olvido, y cuando me despierto, la realidad cae sobre mí, y desearía... pero bueno, bastantes problemas tendrás ya con tu trabajo y adaptarte a todo aquello como para que yo te cuente todo esto._

_No sé lo que le pusiste a Ron en tu última carta, pero salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja después de recibirla. ¿Algo que deba saber? ;-)_

_Respecto al tema de Percy... ¿cómo crees que puedo perdonarle? En fin, esta carta es demasiado larga y tu tiempo demasiado valioso para perderlo con la alimaña de mi hermano._

_Un beso, y no trabajes demasiado._

_George Weasley_

_George,_

_Ya recibí vuestras cartas; la pobre lechuza tuvo que reposar todo el día. _

_En primer lugar, nunca estoy taaaan ocupada. ¿Y no crees que es estúpida esa animosidad hacia Percy? Después de todo, es tu hermano, y una vez se equivocó al elegir sus prioridades, pero estoy segura de que se dará cuenta de su error._

_Veo que tu letra va mejorando, ¿quiere eso decir que ya estás recuperado?_

_Yo también lamenté no verte, y me alegro de que te gustase el regalo. Las bromas francesas no son tan buenas como las de Sortilegios Weasley, pero me hicieron gracia._

_¿De verdad no crees que el trabajo ahora te ayudaría? Piénsalo bien, las bromas que vendes se han convertido en un mito para mucha gente... ¡Imagínate que Zonkos nunca hubiese abierto una tienda en Hogsmeade! ¿Y la nueva colección?¿Por qué no la terminas? Sería una bonita forma de volver al trabajo._

_Un fuerte abrazo_

_Hermione_

_Hermione,_

_Si Zonkos nunca hubiese abierto una tienda en Hogsmeade, mi vida hubiese carecido de sentido. En eso tienes razón. Necesito pensarlo bien, ahora mismo la posibilidad no me atrae, todo allí me recuerda a mi hermano; siempre trabajábamos juntos. Lo mismo me ocurre con la nueva colección. No puedo mirar los dibujos sin oír los comentarios de mi hermano de fondo... aunque debo reconocer que desde que me lo sugeriste, le he echado un par de vistazos por encima._

_¿Perdonar a Percy? Hermione, no sabes lo que dices. Percy ya no es mi hermano. ¿Cómo podría serlo, cuando apenas mandó una nota de condolencia? No ha venido por aquí desde el accidente. Mamá está volviéndose loca con el tema. No, no puedo perdonarle, lo siento._

_Gracias por tus cartas; me animan de verdad. Lo cierto es que al principio me resultaba sorprendente recibirlas, pero... Bueno, da igual. Todos tenemos muchas ganas de verte por aquí._

_Un beso_

_George_

- - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Qué opinas de la nueva aprendiz del Profesor Fontaine?"

"He oído que es realmente buena"

"Y guapa"

"Y guapa" rió su compañero.

"De todas formas no se la ve mucho"

"Trabaja a todas horas. A veces duerme en el laboratorio. El otro día, Michael la encontró allí al llegar."

"Una pena"

Y eso resumía la vida de Hermione en Francia.

La primera vez que visitó París con sus padres, se había jurado volver. Pasear por los Campos Elíseos, Montmartre, Les Invalides, el centro George Pompidou, dejándose retratar, echando monedas a los mimos, paseando a orillas del Sena. Pero no había esperado un regreso como aquel, y la ciudad del amor no había sido la mejor elección.

Tampoco es que viese mucho la calle; trabajaba las veinticuatro horas del día.

En ningún momento había descuidado a los Weasley. Su vida podía ser un caos, podía olvidarse de comer y dormir, pero jamás olvidaba escribirles, mandarles regalos, apoyo, y visitarles en los breves días libres que hacía coincidir con las escasas veces que George viajaba fuera de la Madriguera.

Y siempre tenía que mantener el coraje, porque después de todo, ¿cómo mostrar su dolor en frente de una familia destrozada? ¿quién era ella?

Esa pregunta la obsesionaba. Nadie. No era nadie. Por muchos años que llevase enamorada en secreto de Fred, eso no le daba ningún derecho a merecer el consuelo de los Weasley. Y ahora, esa cita pendiente... te espero a mi regreso, pero nunca volveré... nunca volverá... y Hermione trabajaba más duro y comía menos y no dormía.

El profesor Fontaine en persona le dio las gracias por su dedicación, rogándole que bajase el ritmo; pero Hermione necesitaba el trabajo mucho más de lo que el trabajo la necesitaba a ella. Incontables cafés, incontables capuccinos, incontables horas de insomnio y pesadillas, y Fred pidiéndole que lo esperase... la sensación del suelo frío en sus pies descalzos en aquella carretera desierta de madrugada... el dolor de cuello en los sillones de San Mungo.

Y por fin, llegó el día.

DIARIO EL PROFETA

DESPUÉS DE CASI UN AÑO, SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY VUELVE A PONER A LA VENTA UNA NUEVA COLECCI"N.

_por Stuart Skeeper_.

Después del trágico accidente que terminó con la vida del conocido Fred Weasley y dejó a su hermano gemelo George en coma, este ha decidido sacar una nueva colección.

"Era algo en lo que... mi hermano y yo estabamos trabajando antes... antes del accidente." fue lo único que conseguimos arrancarle. George se encuentra aún hundido, como podía verse en la presentación del otro día, en la que se negó a hablar con la prensa.

Sortilegios Weasley estuvo a punto de cerrar sus puertas, y sólo por el apoyo de algunos amigos cercanos se mantuvo abierta; pero durante todo este tiempo, George Weasley había estado retirado del trabajo.

Según sus clientes, esta colección es la más delirante y divertida de los Weasley; y todos le desean lo mejor a George, esperando que el trabajo le haga superar la desaparición de su hermano.

Hermione devolvió el ejemplar en el mostrador de la cafetería donde estaba, con una sonrisa triste. Había animado a George a no apartarse del trabajo y a través de la larga y dolorosa correspondencia que le había servido para conocer mejor al gemelo de Fred, le había convencido. A ella le habían ofrecido una plaza en el Ministerio francés, una oportunidad difícil de rechazar. Pero Hermione podía escucharlo en el viento. Había llegado el momento de volver a casa.

- - - - - - - -

Eligió los cuatro días que sabía que George estaría buscando un local en el sur. Pese a la oposición del chico, Arthur había insistido en que siguiese con sus planes de extenderse; Fred lo habría querido así, y aunque George apenas tenía fuerzas, no se negó.

Apareció en la Madriguera al mediodía, y llamó. Se oyó a alguien acudir perezosamente.

Y de pronto, allí en la puerta, apareció Fred Weasley.

Hermione ahogó un grito.

Pero Fred estaba muerto. Hacía casi un año que estaba muerto. Y aquel chico la miraba con una sonrisa triste, sin lanzarse corriendo a abrazarla, sin decirle, mírame, Hermione, soy yo, soy Fred, he vuelto de la muerte por ti. Al fin.

Por fin, Hermione volvió a pensar con coherencia, y buscó más allá de aquel rostro familiar.

"Hola, George"

"Hermione"

Vacilante, se acercó para abrazarle, y él se hundió en su abrazo, como si hubiese necesitado que la última persona después de él en ver a su hermano con vida compartiese su dolor.

Por fin, se separaron, y Hermione podía ver las venas rojas en los ojos de George.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó, cuando fue capaz de decir algo.

"Quería darte las gracias por todo el apoyo que le has dado a mi familia y a mí. Y verte, por supuesto. Ya sé que tú no querías verme. Oh, no, no intentes negarlo, no me molesta, ¿crees que no lo entiendo?"

Hermione bajó la cabeza. George continuó.

"Pero es algo que debes hacer, enfrentarte a ello. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pasé sin mirarme en el espejo? Y después no quería dejar de mirarme, y cuando el espejo me respondía, yo quería pensar que era mi hermano... me quedaba dormido frente a él, y al despertarme, allí estaba... y todo el tiempo, incluso en sueños, sabía que sólo era yo"

Hermione le pasó el brazo por la cintura, y entraron en la casa.

Durante la cena, Hermione tuvo ocasión de comprobar que la tragedia había sacudido las vidas de los Weasley como un huracán. La cena fue como otra cualquiera que Hermione hubiese pasado allí; pero faltaba algo en el ambiente, sin que pudiese especificar el qué. Y además, estaba el asunto de Percy, Percy que ni siquiera había aparecido por allí después de la muerte de su hermano, que se había limitado a mandar una breve y formal nota de condolencia.

Cuando terminó de cenar, salió al jardín; George la observaba desde la puerta. Decidió unirse a ella. Después de todo, necesitaba seguir hablando de Fred sin que los demás le mirasen como a un loco, sin que le dijesen que debía olvidar. ¿Olvidar? ¿Y por qué demonios iba a querer olvidar?

Y por lo que parecía, Hermione podía también pasar con un rato de descarga. Conociéndola, (sorprendentemente, la chica había comenzado una correspondencia que, pese a sus reservas, había resultado en una extraña amistad a distancia, puesta a prueba en esa cercanía) probablemente había encerrado su dolor bajo llave en algún lugar y se había enterrado en el trabajo, o en alguna otra cosa, dedicándose a ello con todas sus fuerzas, convenciéndose a sí misma de que no tenía ningún derecho a llorar.

"¿No tienes frío?"

Hermione se sobresaltó visiblemente, pero hizo sitio para que se sentase a su lado, apoyados contra el árbol

"¿Sabes, Hermione? No pretendo hacerte daño, pero los dos necesitamos hablar de mi hermano. Creo que te has volcado demasiado en la familia y en el trabajo, y..."

"¿George?"

"¿Sí?"

"Creo que voy a vomitar"

George apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrarla y retirarle el pelo de la cara. La sujetó fuerte pasándole el brazo alrededor de los hombros, intentando calmar las violentas sacudidas, apretando fuerte el cuerpo menudo de la chica para darle calor.

Y por fin, vinieron las lágrimas.

- - - - - - - - -

A/N: lo sé. Soy una dramática. Pero el argumento me parece bueno, lo prometo y puedo decirlo sin miedo a sonar egocéntrica porque no es mío! Por cierto, la frase que "Fred" (George en realidad, después del shock inicial) no dice, es parafraseada de "El resto de la vida" de Ángeles Caso, libro genial donde los haya. Es que no pude resistirme a ponerla...

**Melocotón**: hola! Lo primero mi enhorabuena! Me alegré tanto de que por fin lo hicieses, y además fue genial. De verdad, enhorabuena! Bueno, pese a tu primera review, tengo que continuarlo...!!! Aunque me hiciste pensármelo un buen rato... espero no cagarla, pero no te preocupes. Si no la cago ahora será en el capítulo que viene jajaja. Qué intriga, donde llegará lo malo! Y no me canso de verte!!! Es genial saber que hay alguien ahí al otro lado. Besos

**Sheamoonie**: hola! Gracias por los ánimos, la verdad es que se me pasó, aunque aún estoy incrédula... pero al menos, un poquito menos dramática. Lo cierto es que me pareció buena idea dedicar un capítulo. Sin más. Pues si no estás acostumbrada a leer tragedias, conmigo lo llevas claro porque soy una dramas!!!

Que bien que no soy la única que le deseó la muerte a George! Pero ¿qué podía hacer yo?

Ya leí los capítulos, tan buenos, tan buenos! De veras que esa historia me tiene enganchada!!! Aunque con la que me mataste fue con la de irónico. Y luego dices que no estás acostumbrada a leer tragedias, entre eso y lo de Harry...

En fin, un besito y gracias!

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: HHHHHHHH. Lo sé. Lo sé... no lo acabé ahí para que no me matases. El próximo fic, en verso, que te veo puesta y preparada! ¿tegusta severus o alan rickman tb? Te lo digo porque a mi me gustan independientemente el uno del otro, y si es tu caso ¿has visto el videoclip de In demand, de texas? Aún no puedo dormir... demonios, que esta historia es la de los Weasley... se supone que en esta historia no nos gusta Snape (jamás!) besos y gracias.

**Amsp14:** Mm. Debo decirte que tu review fue... bien interesante. Lo que no quiere decir que acertases... pero sin duda no se te escapa una. Me dejaste con las cejas levantadas. (y arqueadas, como Snape pero sin gesto de asco) (ese que le queda tan sexy)

De cualquier forma, me deprimiste de forma horrible. ¿Cuatro páginas? ¿Quieres que te mande algo para animarte? ¿chocolate, yo que sé? En fin, ánimo y espero mejores noticias la próxima, un besazo enorme...

**SmanthaWoodLupin**: hola! LO SIENTO!!! De verdad lo siento si yo misma me sentía fatal, no creas que no eh? pero debía morir... era el destino (bueno más que el destino el argumento de mi fic) y tiens toda la razón... ya lo sabrás!!! Jejeje. Muchísimas gracias por la review. Orden de las lokas? Jajaja no me extraña, eso es lo que dice mi hermana al menos... un besote!

**Camille Potter**:

Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase, porque no las tenía todas conmigo... agradezco que decidieses dejar review, muchas gracias y un besito!!

**Gravila**: ejem, ejem. Creo que no voy ni a contestarte. Qué quieres que te diga. Patada virtual en el trasero que te va (porque soy muy fina como para decir culo) (ya lo ves, ahora me has hecho decirlo) Bueno, pavita, a ver si escribes tú algo. Aunque sea un one-shot. Para que podamos reirnos las dos... jeje. Es broma, ya lo sabes. Un besazo enorme... y disfruta de tu campo de concentración... esto secta captatori... encuentro!!! Un besote.

**Medea**: hola! Gracias otra vez por seguir fiel; la frase, supongo que dices la de Kavafis, a mí me gusta un montón, y además se me cumple casi siempre... En fin, un besazo y gracias.

**Sara Fénix Black**: alguna vez te dijo alguien que eres Rowling en malvada? Por favor, odias a dumbledore y a Hermione,( y además escribes bien, pero ese no es el caso) qué te sucede? Lo peor es que hermione no es para nada un personaje que me encante pero NO PUEDO PARAR de escribir historias con ella, demonios! Ya te agregué al messenger, espero verte por ahí algún día, la dirección es blackjess, para que no te asustes si la ves. Besos, y suerte con tus estudios y el fic!

**Sandra:** hola! Muchas gracias por tu review!!! No he tardado mucho en continuar, pero es que no quiero hacer la historia muy larga y conociendome como empiece me voy por las ramas.... un beso!


	5. PII: Tu se' morta, se morta, mia vita, e...

Después de eso, Hermione pudo tolerar la presencia de George. Aún se sobresaltaba cada vez que le veía aparecer en la habitación, pero los cuatro días siguientes transcurrieron en calma. El único tema que ninguno se había atrevido a sacar era la cita pendiente entre Fred y Hermione, esa cita que ya jamás iba a tener lugar. Hermione ignoraba si George sabía algo al respecto, pero no estaba preparada para hablar de ello. Aún no.

Se fue a casa sintiéndose remotamente mejor; aceptó una plaza en la Universidad Central De Magia y Brujería, y optó por un doctorado en Aritmancia y otro en Pociones. Representaban mucho trabajo, y si se esforzaba de verdad, tres largos años. Pero no le preocupaba. Su vida iba y venía entre su familia, los Weasley y los estudios.

Después de aquello, pasó mucho tiempo sin ver a George, pero nunca olvidó. Su cara – la cara de Fred- se le aparecía una y otra vez en sueños.

Se mudó a un pequeño piso cerca de Oxford, donde se situaba la universidad, estratégicamente oculta a los ojos muggles bajo la superficie de la biblioteca Bodleian, mágicamente ambientada con ventanas con un hechizo similar al de los techos de Hogwarts. Todas las mañanas, aparecía allí, acudía a sus clases, y tomaba notas.

Y pensaba en Fred.

Ron acudía a visitarla cada vez más a menudo, y le traía noticias de su familia; Hermione limitaba estas visitas porque la mera visión del pelirrojo le hacía daño.

La tarde, a mediados de noviembre, la encontró sentada cómodamente frente a la chimenea, leyendo un libro para un trabajo que tenía que entregar. Se levantó a cerrar las cortinas; la visión de las calles, con sus coches escarchados, le hacía sentir frío. El timbre sonó a medio camino entre la ventana y el sofá.

Miró por la mirilla, y de nuevo tuvo que repetirse _Fred está muerto, Fred está muerto, Fred está muerto_ antes de abrir la puerta.

"Hola, George"

"Hola Hermione. Lamento venir sin avisar. ¿Puedo pasar?"

"Sí, claro, perdona" se apartó para dejarle paso, observando que el chico miraba hacia el rellano con sospecha.

Cogió su abrigo y lo dejó en el dormitorio. Después, sacó un par de tazas y preparó un café.

"¿Azúcar?"

"Dos terrones, por favor"

Exactamente igual que Fred. Se parecían tanto en todo que era doloroso mirarle. El pelo, algunos gestos eran diferentes... pero era como verle otra vez, como una oportunidad en tiempo prestado. Durante unos segundos no dijo nada, sintiéndose culpable a cada momento.

"Hermione... iré directamente al grano, he venido a pedirte un favor."

Esto distrajo la atención de la chica.

"Yo... bueno, supongo que recordarás el verano pasado..." comenzó, dudoso.

Hermione asintió en silencio.

"Mi hermano... Fred estaba trabajando en algo para el Ministerio, y lo cierto es que no estaba demasiado contento. Nunca hemos sido personas de horarios fijos, ni de seguir las reglas..."

"Lo recuerdo."

"Bien. Lo que voy a decirte... puede ser algo doloroso, pero..."

"No importa" dijo ella, apretando los dientes.

"Lo cierto es que jamás había visto a Fred tan amargado como en esa época. Mi hermano siempre había sido un gran científico, un gran inventor, y su vocación era dedicarse a sortilegios Weasley. Allí era feliz. Desgraciadamente, inventó algo que el Ministerio se empeñó en desarrollar. Podía ser un gran logro, y Fred estaba contento de colaborar con ellos... hasta que empezaron las presiones políticas, y todas esas cosas. Él se fue metiendo más y más en sí mismo, y ya le viste en la Madriguera... por eso decidimos hacer aquel viaje."

No pudo continuar, su voz se rompió en un violento sollozo, y Hermione se apresuró a sentarse junto a él y con infinito esfuerzo, rodearle con su brazo.

"No tenía que terminar así..."

Por fin, como avergonzado, levantó la vista, los ojos secos mirando al frente, y continuó en tono firme.

"Hermione, tú viste el escenario del accidente, y sabes que no fue un accidente de coche. Fue un ataque mágico. No recuerdo gran cosa, una explosión, el ruido de los frenos y el hospital, pero vi el campo quemado, y oí el hechizo que sacó el coche de la carretera y provocó la explosión. Por suerte o por desgracia, fallaron, y antes de que pudiesen repetirlo, los del Ministerio estaban allí."

"George, ¿qué me estás diciendo?"

"No sabemos quién fue. Había mucha gente interesada en que el proyecto nunca viese la luz. Incluso podría ser una facción de hombres del propio Ministerio. Lo cierto es que hay quien cree que yo podría saber algo de la investigación. Y ahora, los del Ministerio me buscan por la información, y creo que otras personas me siguen, aunque no tengo tan claro para qué. Entraron en la Madriguera hace días, y desde entonces, no he vuelto por allí. No quiero aparecer por los lugares mágicos, y el dinero se me está acabando; lo cierto es que hacer las cosas al modo muggle no se me da muy bien" dijo con cara de circunstancias. "La otra noche en el hostal pulsé un botón y desperté a toda la recepción"

Hermione le devolvió su sonrisa cómplice.

"Por eso necesito que me ayudes. No lo sé, sacar algo de dinero de mi cuenta, y mantenerme informado de lo que ocurre en la Madriguera. Podríamos vernos una vez a la semana... por supuesto, si no quieres lo entenderé" hizo una pausa al ver el dolor en los ojos de la chica ante sus últimas palabras. "no quiero ponerte en peligro."

"George" dijo Hermione, tomando una valiente decisión "claro que te ayudaré. Pero olvídate de lo del hostal. Puedes quedarte aqu

"No, no, de veras no quiero ponerte en peligro, y además..." _Además, verás mi cara cada día_, pensó.

Hermione veía que el chico estaba desesperado.

"George, lo digo en serio. Estaré más tranquila sabiendo que estás aquí."

"¿De verdad?"

Ella asintió.

"Gracias, Hermione. No sabes lo que esto significa, y no creas que no me doy cuenta de lo duro que es para ti."

La chica bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mentirle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hablaron de todo y de nada esa noche, hasta que George notó como sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse. Hermione sacó algunas mantas y se las tendió.

"Podemos hacer turnos en el sofá" propuso

"Ni hablar."

"Lo discutiremos mañana" dijo, con determinación.

A medianoche, se levantó, incapaz de dormir, y se preparó una tila. Desde la puerta, miró a George dormir pacíficamente. Nadie se imaginaría la guerra que podía llegar a dar cuando estaba despierto. Se acercó al sofá y le tapó bien; e incapaz de contenerse, detuvo los dedos en su cara, acariciando sus rasgos con los ojos cerrados, deseando con igual fuerza aprenderlos de memoria y olvidarlos para siempre. George entreabrió los ojos, adormilado, y le sonrió con ternura, para volverse a dormir inmediatamente. Hermione se sobresaltó; poniéndose en pie, se dirigió a su habitación. Por supuesto, no consiguió conciliar el sueño.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Entonces... ¿cuál es el plan?"

"En primer lugar, supongo que ir a la Madriguera y saber qué sucede allí, y si los del Ministerio han vuelto. También me gustaría decirle a mamá y papá que estoy bien; deben estar preocupados, pero no quiero arriesgarme a enviar una lechuza..."

"Muy bien. Espérame, volveré en seguida."

Hermione murmuró "Apparate" y sintió la familiar sensación en las piernas y los brazos. Abrió los ojos. El escenario no había cambiado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó George, sorprendido.

"No... no lo sé, no ha funcionado"

Volvió a intentarlo, y sucedió lo mismo. Finalmente, se apareció a un par de kilómetros del hogar de los Weasley, y caminó hasta allí, para encontrarse a una Molly Weasley furiosa.

"Hermione, querida, ¿qué tal estás?" corrió a abrazarla.

"¿Qué ocurre, Molly? Intenté aparecerme, pero..."

Molly bufó.

"Esos... esos payasos del Ministerio" dijo señalando a un par de hombres que entraban y salían "están registrándolo todo. ¡Imagínate! Lo están poniendo todo perdido. Y... han revuelto todas las cosas de Fred. ¿Cómo voy a hacer para volver a ordenarlas?"

Entraron en la casa. Un momento antes, Hermione apartó a Molly y le dijo:

"Por cierto, Bill me ha pedido que te diga..."

"¿Bill?"

"Sí, _tu hijo Bill_ me ha pedido que te diga que se encuentra bien."

"Ah" una bombillita se encendió en el cerebro de Molly y supo que la mujer había comprendido que hablaba de George. Se relajó ligeramente.

Una hora después, los hombres del Ministerio se dieron por vencidos y abandonaron la casa. El gesto en la cara de Molly era de dolor, así que Hermione dijo:

"Tranquila, Molly... yo lo haré por ti"

La señora Weasley inspeccionó el rostro de Hermione, pero sólo encontró resolución

"Gracias, Hermione, te lo agradezco de verdad. Lo cierto es que no sé cómo..."

Ella hizo un gesto quitándole importancia y se dirigió a cumplir su tarea.

La habitación seguía exactamente igual. Casi esperaba verlos entrar a los dos, riéndose de alguna gamberrada. Era como si al perder a uno, se hubiesen perdido los dos. George no era el mismo.

Quitando los lúgubres pensamientos de su cabeza, se puso a ello.

Fue más fácil de lo que cabía esperar. Doblar algo de ropa, los libros de Hogwarts... La caja de objetos personales que habían traído del hospital tampoco fue tan difícil, sólo una cartera, una pluma y algunos caramelos que Hermione sabía que era mejor no probar.

Sólo por curiosidad, se preguntó qué había sido de aquella foto suya en el baile de Yule. Era la única pertenencia de Fred que de verdad quería conservar, y sabía que a Molly no iba a importarle. Pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

Por fin, miró el reloj y decidió que era hora de volver junto a George. No quería dejarle demasiado tiempo solo. Cuando volvió, el chico estaba absorto en un montón de papeles esparcidos por el suelo, anotando cosas a toda velocidad.

"¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué sucedía?"

"El Ministerio estaba registrando la Madriguera en busca de información."

"Oh, Merlín. Seguro que mi madre está furiosa."

"Puedes jurarlo. No me habría gustado nada ser uno de esos hombres... ¿Alguna otra idea?"

"La verdad, no se me ocurre cómo averiguar nada más. Estoy en un punto muerto."

"He pensado... he pensado que podría colarme en el Ministerio. Con una poción Multijugos, quiero decir. Podría intentar enterarme de quienes se oponían al proyecto de Fred."

"Ya lo intenté. Con la capa de Harry, quiero decir, pero hay que pasar un examen de retina para entrar en los archivos, y no creo que..."

"Oh, no te preocupes, la poción Multijugos también funciona con eso."

El rostro de George se animó.

"¿De veras? ¡Estupendo! ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos?"

"Si empezamos mañana, aproximadamente diecinueve días."

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca; eran tres semanas.

"¿Sabes prepararla?"

"Oh, ya lo creo..." y le contó su aventura de segundo curso. George rió a gusto por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Siempre supe que tenías algo, Hermione..." dijo, agarrándose las costillas.

Ella, sonrojada, empezó a preparar el sofá.

"Ni lo sueñes. No pienso dejar que duermas ah

"Es mi casa" se encogió de hombros "y si no te gusta, puedes irte a dormir a la calle."

George la miró de un modo extraño.

"Gracias" dijo, con voz empañada mientras entraba a su habitación.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

N/A: intentaré ir más rápido, tengo el próximo par de caps ya casi preparados...

**Melocotón:** gracias otra vez por seguir ahí!!! No me llegó tu email, qué pena! De cualquier forma, como alguien te dijo, si eso fueron dos horas, no puedo esperar a que tengas una tarde libre! Un besote

**Camille Potter:** hola! Muchísimas gracias... me encantó lo que me pusiste. Por cierto, ya entré a tus fics, y tengo que decir que me gustaron un montón, están emocionantes!!! Gracias otra vez por la review (hoy estoy poco inspirada...)

**Sheamoonie:** En realidad, solo era para preguntarte que opinaste de mi última sugerencia (la de ampliar tu generosidad de subir de 2 en 2 los caps, a subirlos tb entre semana, y alegrarme el miércoles...) has leído los fics de abby y anne? Están en otra página y en inglés, pero están genial!!! En fin, poco más nuevo por aquí...

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: hola!!! El otro día se me cayó la conexión, lo siento! Con todo lo que estaba tardando el video ese! Descárgatelo porque merece tremendamente la pena... por cierto, Alan va a cantar en un concierto benéfico en londres pronto... tengo ese día libre... y si en vez de reviews me dejáis aquí algunos céntimos? Jajaja... un besazo y gracias, y perdona porque tardé tanto en dejarte review!

**SamanthaWoodLupin**: pues la bronca con Percy es la misma del quinto libro, que es estúpido- lo siento si alguien es fan, pero es que a veces lo es!- y reniega de su tremendamente maravillosa familia!!! Creo que voy a unirme a tu orden de las lokas.... un besazo y gracias por el review!!!

**Gravila:** ¿sabes que esto es ridículo? Pero bueno... si insistes... aún sigo pensando lo de Londres, aunque ya le dije a mi madre la otra noticia, y la de londres no le hizo mucha gracia... así que la otra, en comparación, cayó más que bien. Un besito enorme y como no, gracias por dejar review!!!

**Sara Fénix Black**: hola guapa! Qué tal estás? Trabajando mucho en tu fic? Así lo espero... teorías, conspiraciones... no estoy autorizada a hablar de eso, me temo. Mi agente me recomienda que me calle por una vez en la vida... Un besazo enorme, y gracias por seguir ahí!

**LouiseMayAlcott**: hola! Pues a pesar de tu obsesión con los libros viejos no te hubiese reconocido, gracias por pasarte por aquí, fue toda una sorpresa, ni sé cómo me encontraste!!! De nada por lo de la información, es de segunda mano así que si me equivoco, no me mates!!! Tus fics super graciosos, no conocía esa página, fue una pena que te fallase lo de cursiva y negrita porque se hacía lioso en partes, pero por lo demás me reí un montón.

**Amsp14**: hola de nuevo! Tu hermana y tú y vuestras teorías... yo ni confirmo ni desmiento, aunque sea para crear más curiosidad... en fín. TE LO RUEGO! HAZ ALGO CON MATRIMONIO!!! Tengo mono, ya! Bueno, en serio, no quiero que sea en plan presión, sólo son ánimos, ok? Las cartas quedaron bastante feas porque los espacios se fueron a... en fin, no se guardaron, pero bueno... aún así. Un besazo enorme!!!

**Sandra:** hola! Gracias! Como ves te pongo otro capítulo enseguida, para que no tengas que esperar... Loca seguro, si andas por aquí, pero bueno... siempre puedes decir que eres... diferente. Eso es lo que hago yo! (aunque a lo mejor sólo me estoy autoconvenciendo) un beso!

**Medea**: hola! Gracias otra vez. Pues es una pena, pero bueno, ahora ya no tiene remedio... yo la hubiese dejado, nunca se sabe... me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia, un beso.


	6. PII: El que sea un traidor que de un pas...

George resultó ser un compañero de piso excepcional, y pese a haber pensado lo contrario, resultaba una distracción tenerle allí. Ocasionalmente, aún creía ver a Fred, pero el dolor era más fácil de superar con George allí. Y desde luego, probó ser un ayudante mucho más útil que Harry o Ron a la hora de mezclar la poción Multijugos.

"Aún no puedo creer que robaras a Snape..."

"Ni yo" dijo Hermione "ni yo. ¿Te contó Ron la historia del día en que le dejamos inconsciente?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Hermione le contó lo ocurrido en la Mansión de los Gritos, y cómo habían burlado a Fudge con el giratiempos.

"El viejo Ministro se lo tenía merecido. Por Dios, y todos estos años, mi hermano y yo llevándonos la fama"

Pese a que ambos iban poco a poco superando el tema, hablaban poco de él, y a George aún le costaba referirse a Fred.

"Lo sé... en el fondo, no soy sólo una empollona..." dijo Hermione, poniendo una cara malvada, para salvar el momento.

"Eso ya lo sé." dijo George con seriedad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione paró en el supermercado y compró una botella de vino.

La poción estaría preparada esa noche, lista para usarla la mañana siguiente.

George abrió la puerta del piso, y Hermione le mostró la botella.

"¿Qué celebramos?"

"Que esta noche la poción estará lista"

Terminaron de agregar los últimos ingredientes.

"Por que salga bien"

"Por ti" dijo George, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, apuró la taza de vino de un trago. Hermione aún no tenía copas, y Geoge había insistido en que sería mucho más divertido así.

La chica bajó la cabeza. Lo cierto es que las cosas entre ella y George funcionaban bien... demasiado bien. Tanto, que a veces tenía que encerrarse en el baño y respirar profundamente, o buscar excusas para apartarse cuando George se inclinaba sobre el caldero desde detrás de ella, porque no podía evitar creer que no era correcto sentir lo que sentía.

Apuraron la botella, y aún sacaron otra que Hermione había comprado para inaugurar el piso pero que nunca había encontrado ánimos para beber. Ella no tardó mucho en arrepentirse; sus temores y la tristeza la embargaron de nuevo bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Se acostó en la cama, y se durmió rápidamente, sumiéndose en un sueño intranquilo y perturbado por extrañas imágenes.

Alrededor de la una de la madrugada, George la oyó gritar, y corrió hacia el cuarto. Entró sin llamar, asustado. No había nadie allí, sólo la chica; parecía haber sido una pesadilla. El cuerpo de Hermione era presa de violentos temblores, y reuniendo toda su voluntad, George se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, acariciándole la espalda. Finalmente, se tendió junto a ella y la abrazó, intentando no sentir nada y limitarse a hacer que los temblores desaparecieran. Pero fue imposible no notar la sensación en su estómago. Se apretó más contra ella, y lo siguiente que supo fue que se había dormido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Buenos días" le sonrió George, con algo de embarazo.

"Buenos días" respondió ella, intentando ignorar el calor que subía por su espalda al contacto con sus brazos. Se apartó un poco, como para levantarse, pero George no se retiró.

"George"

"Sí, claro, perdona" dijo, levantándose, mirándola fijamente mientras desaparecía camino del baño. Y sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, por los dos, o la volvería loca, y bastante locura era su vida desde hacía casi un año.

"Respecto a lo de antes, Hermione, yo..."

"No importa" dijo la chica, sonando más convencida de lo que realmente estaba.

"No lo sé, te oí gritar anoche, y estabas temblando... sólo intentaba ayudar, pero me quedé dormido. Lo siento."

"De verdad, George, no importa."

"¿Seguro?"

"Claro. Bien ¿cuál es el plan?"

"Creo que lo más importante es hablar con Harrison Hertz, el encargado del departamento de Fred, a ver quién se oponía al proyecto. Pero para eso tendremos que conseguir algo de alguien importante, a ser posible Fudge. Y mantenerle alejado. Eso será difícil."

Ambos fueron juntos al Ministerio. Varias caras se volvieron al ver a George, para luego reanudar su actividad, meneando la cabeza con pena. Llegaron hasta el despacho del Ministro.

"¿Sí?" contestó una voz conocida al otro lado. "Adelante"

"Buenos días, Percy."

"George, Hermione ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?" dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

"Hemos venido a hablar con el Ministro."

"Me temo que no podrá recibiros. Tal vez yo pueda ayudaros."

Hermione y George se miraron. No estaban dispuestos a rendirse al primer escollo.

"No, gracias. Esperaremos."

"Pero no creo que el Ministro pueda veros en todo el..."

Cerraron la puerta antes de oír terminar a Percy. George tenía los puños crispados.

"Eh, eh" le calmó Hermione, deshaciendo su puño cerrado.

George miró la pequeña mano que se abría camino a través de sus dedos y apartó la vista.

"Te juro que le odio. Bromeaba diciendo que me avergonzaba de ser su hermano, pero nunca lo había sentido hasta ahora."

Se sentaron en un banco; el Ministro no salía.

De pronto, oyeron pasos en el lado opuesto del pasillo, y decidieron esconderse antes de que la persona en cuestión les viera, por simple precaución. Fue un instinto acertado. El visitante resultó ser Lucius Malfoy, que colgó su capa fuera del despacho del Ministro.

Hermione corrió hacia ella tan pronto como se cerró la puerta. Había un único cabello rubio platino allí. Tragando con dificultad (había aprendido por el camino difícil en su primera experiencia con la poción multijugos que era mejor no tomar los objetos personales de la ropa de la persona) decidió que definitivamente, por la longitud y el color, tenía que pertenecer a Malfoy.

Se apartaron justo a tiempo. Malfoy parecía satisfecho, y Fudge salió poco después, sudando copiosamente.

Cuando volvió a entrar, Hermione y George estaban encerrados en el baño, y la chica tenía la poción ya preparada; era de un color rosa chicle que le daba arcadas.

"¿Y para qué vas a convertirte en Lucius?" preguntó George con una mueca de repugnancia.

"Para conseguir hablar con el Ministro y tomar algo suyo. Déjame las ropas que trajimos."

"Pero son como las de Fudge..."

"Bien, la capa servirá, pero déjame tu túnica."

George miró a todas partes, pero no había otro lugar donde cambiarse.

"Oh, vamos, George..." dijo Hermione, dándose la vuelta. En el espejo, involuntariamente, vio que George estaba haciéndole caso. Se había deshecho de la túnica y se estaba poniendo la otra encima. No pudo evitar la visión de su espalda, de sus anchos hombros mientras lo hacía; de nuevo, un pinchazo de culpabilidad la atravesó.

"Ten"

"Gracias"

George se dio la vuelta. Gracias a Merlín, en su pared no había ningún espejo. Hermione terminó de cambiarse, y George no pudo evitar una sonrisa; la túnica le quedaba enorme.

"¿Estoy ridícula?"

Él negó con la cabeza, y la miró con una intensidad que le hizo apartar los ojos de los suyos, avergonzada.

"Espérame aquí"

"Sólo reza porque nadie necesite usar los servicios... No sé cómo explicaría estar encerrado aquí con ropa de mujer"

Hermione rió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

George la observó mientras se dirigía al despacho de Fudge, pero de pronto cambió de dirección.

"¿Qué haces?" pero era sólo un susurro, y ella no pudo oírlo.

Unos quince minutos después, Hermione, o mejor dicho, Malfoy, reapareció con el gesto contrariado. George sabía que era ella, tal vez por que no se movía con tanta fluidez como el padre de Draco. Se acercaba a la puerta del Ministro, cuando alguien lo detuvo.

"Señor Malfoy"

Ella se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, ignorando quién podía ser su interlocutor.

"He conseguido los datos que me pidió."

Y rápidamente, le dio una hoja de papel.

"Muy bien."

El otro hombre se quedó esperando.

"Tendrás tu oro, pero no aquí"

"¿O... oro?"

"Ese era el trato, ¿no?"

"No; yo... necesito la poción"

"Oh. La poción. Es cierto. Lo olvidé. Trato con demasiada gente como para recordar a un gusano como tú. No me busques. Volveré para dártela en unos días."

Eso pareció surtir efecto. El hombre desapareció corriendo en seguida.

Hermione llamó de nuevo a la puerta del Ministro, guardándose la hoja en el bolsillo.

"¿Sí? Adelante"

Percy se puso rígido al verla entrar.

"Se... señor Malfoy, ¿olvidó algo?"

Ella le ignoró, no creyendo ser capaz de controlar sus ahora fuertes manos al ver al pelirrojo que había hecho crisparse así a George.

Irrumpió en el despacho del Ministro.

"Lucius" dijo este con sorpresa, comenzando a sudar de nuevo "ya te he dicho que no sé quién puede tener esos papeles. Hemos registrado la casa de arriba abajo, pero no están allí. Además, alguien la registró por su cuenta unos días antes." Dijo, mirando con sospecha a Malfoy.

"Quiero esa información, Fudge."

"Pero no la tengo, y creo que es hora de dejar a los Weasley en paz."

"Bien, esa es su opinión. ¿Y que hay del hermano de Fred Weasley?"

"Lo siento, pero no ha hecho nada, así que después de interrogarle le seguimos un par de días. No podemos ponerle en busca y captura si es inocente, Lucius."

"Inútiles, eso es lo que son todos aquí"

"Lo lamento, Lucius, es todo lo que puedo decirle."

Hermione salió de allí dando un portazo que hizo saltar a Percy en su silla.

Llegó hasta el baño y blandió eufórica un pelo del Ministro, que guardó en una probeta. La selló mágicamente y la metió al bolsillo.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" preguntó George.

"Primero fui a hacer una comprobación. A los archivos. ¿Recuerdas que Harry fue sometido a un juicio aquí en el Ministerio y posteriormente vio a Malfoy dando dinero a Fudge? Busqué esa fecha, y había anotada una donación anónima de 500 galeones. Una donación anónima similar llega todos los meses."

George soltó un silbido.

"¿No vas a preguntarme cómo entré allí?"

George la miró interrogante, pero no necesitó que contestase.

"El maldito Lucius Malfoy tiene acceso en el registro ocular a la sección de archivos, y a saber a qué más. Lo sabía. Lo sabía." Dijo, dando un puñetazo a la pared.

Hermione le miró, confusa; nunca le había visto ponerse violento.

"¿Qué te dijo Fudge?"

"Oh, creo que Fudge no tiene nada que ver en el accidente. Le ha estado pasando información a Malfoy, y realizó los registros presionado por él, pero no tiene nada que ver."

"¿Y Peter?"

"¿Peter?"

"Oh, era el compañero de trabajo de Fred. En el pasillo, en frente del despacho de Fudge, ¿recuerdas?" Hermione puso una cara demasiado seria. George supo que lo que seguía no iba a ser bueno.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a cambiar.

"George... sal por favor. Déjame las túnicas."

El chico esperó fuera de la puerta, escuchando un gemido de dolor. Por fin, Hermione salió.

"Uff, fabricar un corazón es realmente duro" dijo con ironía.

Salieron del Ministerio y se sentaron en una cafetería muggle.

"¿Y bien?"

"Peter... me dio esto. Al parecer, habían pactado la entrega de una poción."

Sacó una hoja. George la desplegó y vio varias fórmulas y dibujos; sonrió. Pero la sonrisa se borró de sus labios al darle la vuelta a la hoja.

"Hermione" susurró.

La chica leyó con sorpresa todos los datos de los Weasley, sus horarios, sus amigos, etc. Ella misma aparecía en la lista, pero aún registrada en el domicilio de tus padres.

"Tienes que avisarles. Diles que salgan fuera unos días."

"No hay problema con eso. Estarán dos semanas en Europa en una convención"

"No puedo creerlo... no de Peter"

George tenía los ojos algo humedecidos.

"Y lo cierto es que no le ha dado tu domicilio actual y estos diagramas son el primer borrador de Fred, lleno de errores. Pero nunca sabremos si lo hizo a propósito, o simplemente se equivocó, ¿verdad? Peter pudo haber traicionado a Fred"

Hermione no supo qué decir, pero lo cierto es que tenía la impresión de que había sido así.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se aparecieron de vuelta al piso. Hermione, agotada, se dejó caer en el sofá.

"Estoy muerta de hambre" declaró. "Deberíamos pedir una pizza"

"¿Pizza?"

"¿Nunca has probado la pizza?"

George negó con la cabeza.

"¡Oh, Merlín!" exclamó Hermione, como si le pareciese imposible.

Sacó un papel de propaganda y comprobó que fuese de una pizzería cercana. Se lo tendió a George.

"Escoge los ingredientes"

Los ojos de George se iluminaron ante la variedad.

"¿Podemos pedir todos?" el rostro de Hermione se torció con repugnancia.

Finalmente, pidieron dos enormes pizzas. George asistió fascinado al momento de la entrega y de pagar al repartidor. ("¿Y no pueden... hacer que aparezca? ¿Y no pueden llegar más rápido? ¿Y si alguien les da una dirección falsa? Debería plantearme abrir una... ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaban?")

Hermione estaba preparando la mesa, pero George tomó dos vasos y se sentaron en el suelo de la sala de estar, uno frente al otro. El chico miró la pizza intrigado, y consiguió separar un triángulo y llevárselo a la boca. Antes de que Hermione pudiese avisarle, lo mordió.

"Quema" dijo Hermione, mientras las lágrimas afloraban a los ojos de George.

"Gracias" contestó él con ironía, bebiendo agua y atragantándose.

El segundo mordisco produjo un efecto bastante diferente. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"Mmm. Está... está muy buena."

Se quedaron tirados allí, apoyando la espalda contra el sofá, charlando de todo y de nada, y por fin, George, que cinco minutos antes había jurado que le iba a costar semanas hacer la digestión, alcanzó el último trozo de pizza.

Hermione le miró como si estuviese loco. Él estiró el brazo y le puso el pedazo a la altura de la boca.

"No, de verdad, estoy a punto de reventar"

"A medias."

"Sólo un mordisco, ¿vale?"

Más por el gesto de él que por ganas, mordió un trozo.

George terminó de comer, y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

"Podría vivir así, ¿sabes?"

Hermione se preguntó si estaba leyendo demasiado en un simple comentario; el hecho de que George no la mirase a los ojos mientras lo decía no ayudó demasiado.

Y él sabía que eso no podía durar. No debía durar. No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a controlar sus sentimientos hacia la chica que dormitaba frente a él...

"Hermione" susurró.

Nada.

"Hermione" estaba definitivamente dormida. Pasando un brazo por su espalda y otro a la altura de las corvas, la elevó en sus brazos y la depositó en la cama.

Hermione abrió los ojos, y murmuró:

"¿Fred?" y volvió a dormirse, sonriendo.

George no dijo nada. Con un nudo en la garganta, la tapó y salió de la habitación.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

Hola! este cap. es un poco lío con lo de la poción multijugos y hala, vamos a jugar a los Transformers, pero bueno. Ya queda muy poco para el final, por cierto. Gracias por las reviews!

Besos

**Ouch-zgz**: gracias por el review... ya ves que muy pronto no he seguido, pero bueno, el cap. ha sido algo más largo... un beso!

**Melocotón**: holas! Ya siento lo del ministerio, solo pasó que fred inventó algo y el ministerio se enteró y le reclutó, y no le hizo demasiada gracia trabajar para el imbécil de fudge... La verdad es que nunca se me ha presentado una situación así, pero no tiene que estar nada bien... y tienes que sentirte montón de culpable al pensar a veces que ojalá no hubiese muerto el otro aunque hermione en ningún momento desea que las cosas fuesen al reves, y que george estuviese muerto eh??? Un besito preciosa, y gracias por seguir los dos fics! ¿Tienes algo nuevo en perspectiva?

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: ahhhhhhh! Estoy tan emocionada! Y luego hay un cocktail! 185 personas, entre las que estamos EL Y YO! EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN! Por favor reza para que no se rompa una pierna... espero que hayas visto el video, es tan... ah! Aunque eso querría decir que tardé más en actualizar que el video en bajarse... grave...tu nuevo chap. genial, y me leí un nuevo fic tuyo! (uno que de momento solo hay un chap, y me encantó!) Por cierto, vivo en Bilbao (esp.) y se tarda hora y mediaen ir a londres, si decías por eso, y con easyjet o ryanair es más barato el vuelo que la entrada!!! De qué parte de venezuela eres tú?

**Camille Potter:** ahhhhhh! Dime que ya pronto podrás actualizar! Te sigo en abusos de un mortífago y enjoy the silence, y de vez en cuando miro a ver, pero nada! Espero que también te guste este capítulo, y verte de nuevo por aquí! Un besito!!!

**Gravila:** hola preciosa! No me aguanto más, ¿de donde sacaste ese nick? Tengo mucha gripe, me he pasado el día en la cama, y ahora me levanté un rato, aburrida ya, pero no me tengo en pie y me volveré. Me la pegó Ruben, seguro J. Oye ya tengo eso, ok? Martes noche!

**SamanthaWoodLupin**: gracias por un review fantásticamente largo! Los del ministerio siempre me han caído fatal, pero hay que reconocer que tienen un par de narices...por cierto te agregué hoy mismo al messenger, no me dí cuenta de hacerlo antes porque soy medio idiota (si creías que podía haber cualquier otra razón, no, las cosas son así de simples conmigo...) de verdad lo que más me gusta de este fic es el cap. que viene no, el siguiente, y ya casi lo tengo listo!!! Bueno, un besito, y nos vemos!

**Sheamoonie**: de hoy no pasa. Ahora en cuanto suba esto (conociendo ff puede variar de varios minutos a varias horas) te mando el mail que soy lo peor. Estoy tan feliz de que se encontraran! Casi me matas con lo de F., creí que me habías tomado el pelo, mi gozo en un pozo!!!! Pero bueno. Que obsesión que os traéis todas con las teorías conspiratorias del complot... bueno, eso, que gracias y ahí va otro cap. Estoy trabajando en "bajo su etc etc" pero la verdad es que ahora que ya no hay más desencuentros no es tan divertido!

**Amsp14:** hola! Desaparecida! Lalala... teorías y más teorías... en fin, ahora viene un poco más de convivencia y cómo se van acercando y todas esas cosas que pasan... (se me sigue haciendo raro no escribir de Snape!) bueno, no quiero presionarte así que no diré nada de... sólo mandarte un besito y desearte mucha suerte!

**Sandra:** bueno, yo lo decía por animarte, pero veo que lo tienes bien asumido, jajaja. No sé que os pasa a todas de repente con mi edad y eso, pero tengo 22 y soy de bilbao... ¿y tú? Bueno, un besito, y gracias por la review!


	7. PII: El ojo del huracán

Hermione no quería despertarse. Había soñado con Fred, que la llevaba en brazos a la cama. Se había quedado dormida después de terminar con las pizzas y... George la había llevado en brazos a la cama.

Se incorporó, despertándose bruscamente, con el corazón palpitando a cien por hora.

_George._

Corriendo, fue al sofá. No había signos de que nadie hubiese dormido allí esa noche. George no estaba en el piso.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Medio dormida, había confundido a George con su hermano muerto. George, que parecía que empezaba a reaccionar de la misma forma que ella cuando estaban en la misma habitación...

Y le había llamado Fred.

_Mierda._

Caminó por las calles de Oxford, buscando un atisbo de su pelo pelirrojo en los bares y las tiendas, sin éxito. Finalmente se apareció en la Madriguera.

"¡Hermione!"

"¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?"

Ginny, recién graduada de Hogwarts, trabajaba para Gringotts.

"No, hoy tenía el día libre"

"¿Y cómo te va?"

"Fantástico. Gringotts es increíble... el problema es que hay tantas cosas confidenciales que a veces creo que voy a reventar con tantos secretos que debería guardar" rió la pelirroja.

"Me preguntaba... ¿has visto a tu hermano por aquí?"

"¿Ron? No"

"Quería decir... George"

Ginny la miró con extrañeza.

"Creía que sabías que George estaba pasando una temporada fuera.

"Sí, claro, sólo es que a lo mejor había pasado por aquí últimamente."

"No. ¿Sigues escribiéndote con él? Alguna vez manda aquí una lechuza, aunque pide siempre que no respondamos. Le noto cambiado. Parece que... parece que está mucho mejor"

"Sí, yo también lo creo."

Continuaron hablando de todo y de nada, y Hermione volvió a su piso sin saber dónde más buscar. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, allí estaba George Weasley, de nuevo trabajando en sus papeles.

"Hola" dijo, sin levantar la vista de ellos.

"¡George! ¿Dónde has estado? Te he buscado por todas partes"

El chico la miró, extrañado por la ansiedad en sus palabras. Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados.

"Por ahí... tenía que hacer algunas cosas."

Hermione se sentó a su lado.

"George, lamento mucho lo de ayer a la noche..."

Seguía hablando, pero él no podía concentrarse en ninguna de sus palabras. Sólo veía sus labios moverse, y sentía la piel de su brazo electrizarse al contacto con la de ella. Retiró un mechón de pelo de su cara, y Hermione calló, de golpe. Sin pensar, George se acercó a ella, y la besó.

Por unos breves instantes, pareció que Hermione iba a responder al beso, pero entonces se separó.

"George... yo... yo estaba enamorada de tu hermano"

Él asintió.

"Y él de ti" dijo, con calma.

"¿Lo... lo sabías?"

"Sí."

"¿Y por qué nunca has dicho nada?"

"Tú tampoco lo dijiste. Asumí que sería más fácil así."

Hermione se quedó pensativa, y se levantó.

"Tengo que pensar, George, por favor"

Se encerró en la habitación y George maldijo su impulsividad, temiendo haber hecho daño a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

De pronto, oyó un ruido en el cristal y abrió la ventana. Una nota a nombre de Hermione, de parte de su madre. La abrió; después de todo, probablemente Molly la había escrito para él. Con el ceño fruncido, leyó el contenido, e hizo una pelota con ella.

No pudo evitar las lágrimas, y agradeció que Hermione no estuviese en la habitación para verle desmoronarse de nuevo.

- - - - - - - - - -

"¡Tía Sarah!"

"¡Ginny, querida! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien, gracias, tía."

"Has crecido mucho, hace por lo menos dos años que no te veía"

"¿Qué tal el trabajo en la India? Oh, por cierto, esta es Hermione Granger"

Sarah Weasley sonrió. La tía de Charlie, Bill, Percy, los gemelos, Ginny y Ron era una mujer delgada y nerviosa que trabajaba como medibruja en la India. Además, tenía que defender a los magos y brujas más jóvenes del país de las supersticiones medievales que aún existían allí.

Después de casi dos años, había decidido ir a visitar a su familia. Había lamentado mucho no poder estar con ellos tras el accidente. El día anterior había llegado por sorpresa, y Molly se había apresurado a mandarle una nota a Hermione.

"George y Fred fueron siempre sus sobrinos favoritos" le confió Ron, cuando estaban a solas. "Hacían representaciones para ella, y nunca se molestaba cuando le cambiaban el azúcar por la sal y ese tipo de cosas. Fue la primera que les animó a continuar con Sortilegios Weasley. Siempre le gastaban montones de bromas. Mamá solía llamarla cuando tenía que castigar a uno de los gemelos, porque era la única que podía distinguirlos, y ellos solían intercambiarse. Intentó venir a vernos después del... accidente, pero fue imposible. Las autoridades de la India temían que no volviese y la retuvieron allí. Es una gran medibruja" terminó, lleno de orgullo.

A Hermione le cayó muy bien. Parecía devolver algo de alegría a la Madriguera; sólo la apenaba que no pudiese ver a George antes de marcharse de vuelta a la India. Decidió comentarlo con él esa noche.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"No"

"Pero George, ¿por qué no?"

"Puede ser peligroso. Sabrán que si viene querré verla, y sin duda tendrán controlados sus movimientos."

Hermione decidió volver a sacar el tema cuando George estuviese más tranquilo.

"¿Qué es eso que has decidido?"

"He estado mirando el proyecto en el que trabajaba Fred"

Hermione bajó la vista hacia los papeles.

"Es muy complejo, pero está casi terminado, y puede resultar un arma muy poderosa contra Voldermort."

Le animó a seguir con un gesto de interés.

"La cuestión es que, en las manos equivocadas, podría ser mortal para el lado del Bien."

"Entiendo. Por eso Fred no quería continuar trabajando en ello"

"Fred nunca confió en Fudge. Hubiese preferido entregarle su trabajo a Dumbledore."

"¿Y la idea?"

"Hermione, estoy harto de esconderme" _por no decir que la situación no puede seguir así... tu y yo compartiendo este piso... tan cerca... no puede_. "Pero no pararán hasta que tengan el proyecto."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer, entregárselo? ¿Vas a entregar aquello por lo que murió tu hermano?" estaba indignada.

Supo que se había sobrepasado al ver palidecer a George.

"George, lo siento, no quería decir eso..."

"No importa. Necesito que me ayudes a estudiarlo a fondo. He tenido una idea... tal vez podré entregarles los documentos sin miedo, y la pesadilla habrá terminado."

"Claro, sí." Hermione tomó los papeles y les echó un vistazo, con una ligera sombra de decepción en la mirada. A primera vista, reconoció muy pocas cosas. Eran un galimatías de fórmulas y diagramas. "Aunque llevará mucho trabajo; Fred era brillante con estas cosas, pero yo..."

"Podrás hacerlo."

Mientras cogía los documentos, Hermione observó que las manos del chico aún temblaban.

"George, lo siento de verdad" se arrodilló junto a él y buscó sus ojos.

Cuando los encontró, le sorprendió la fuerza de las emociones que vio en ellos.

Se aproximó un poco más y le besó.

Esta vez fue él el que se retiró.

"Perdóname, Hermione, pero no creo que esto sea lo que quieres de verdad."

Y tenía razón.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Me estoy volviendo loca, ¿verdad Harry?"

Hermione le había contado a su amigo todas sus preocupaciones. Siempre había podido confiar en Harry y Ron; había decidido hablar con Harry porque era menos impetuoso y más reflexivo que Ron, y porque no le parecía correcto hablar con su exnovio sobre cómo había estado enamorada de su hermano muerto mientras salía con él.

"No es eso, Hermione" dijo Harry, sin saber cómo manejar el tema.

El hecho de que Fred Weasley y Hermione hubiesen estado a punto de ser pareja le había pillado absolutamente por sorpresa. Aún creía que las cosas se arreglarían entre ella y Ron, mantenía la esperanza porque veía la mirada en los ojos de su amigo cada vez que hablaban de la chica. Aunque en su fuero interno, sabía que jamás podía funcionar.

"A veces pienso que Fred ha vuelto de la muerte, cuando le veo entrar en la habitación. A veces pienso que... suena estúpido, pero pienso que no pudo volver para hablar conmigo, así que..."

"Hermione, no es que estés loca. Ves a George cada día, y eran gemelos idénticos, univitelinos. No entiendo cómo has podido aguantar todo este tiempo viviendo bajo el mismo techo."

"Tienes razón, Harry, es sólo... imagínate que hubieses estado esperando a alguien... más de un año, y de pronto aparece. Es como si hubiese vuelto todo a su lugar. Y me gusta, me gusta mucho" admitió por fin "pero no sé si Fred, o George. ¿Cómo voy a darle una oportunidad? Ninguno de los dos sabríamos nunca si es por él mismo, o por su hermano.¿Me quiere él , o sólo cree que lo hace porque soy la persona a la que su hermano quería? Yo me volvería loca, pero ¿y George? No puedo hacerle eso a George."

Harry bajó la cabeza.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"George..."

"No voy a volver a hablar del tema"

"'¡Pero tiene que volver a la India en un par de días! Protegeremos el piso. Te buscaré otro escondite. Se muere por verte"

George titubeó y Hermione supo que había ganado la partida.

"Mañana a la mañana. Pero protegeremos el piso."

"De acuerdo"

Y corrió a aparecerse a la Madriguera.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

George recorría el salón con pasos rápidos. Hermione le observaba desde el sofá.

"Cálmate"

Pero sabía que ver a su tía le causaba gran inquietud. Temía sus sentimientos al ver a alguien que les había querido tanto a él y a su hermano. Probablemente, temía desmoronarse y que se desmoronase ella también.

De pronto, "plop", Ginny y Molly Weasley aparecieron en la habitación.

"¡George!" dieron un abrazo al chico. Distraídos, se perdieron la aparición de Sarah Weasley.

George se quedó inmóvil un segundo; Sarah levantó la mano como para tocar su rostro, y la dejó caer. Se fundieron en un abrazo, y Hermione pudo ver que George contenía las lágrimas.

"¿Cómo estás, George?"

"Bien, tía, bien"

"¿Y por qué estás escondido?" preguntó Ginny, que se había enfadado ligeramente al enterarse por Hermione el día anterior de dónde había estado su hermano todo ese tiempo.

"Oh, es una tontería. Asuntos del Ministerio."

La conversación se prolongó hasta bien entrada la noche; George estaba más relajado, e incluso sonreía.

Sin embargo, cuando se fue a la cama, Hermione lo notó abatido y triste.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

George recibió la nota de madrugada; su tía, al igual que él, no parecía haber conciliado muy bien el sueño.

Respondió apresuradamente, y la mañana siguiente lo encontró vistiéndose para encontrarse a solas con su tía en una cafetería de Oxford, que estaba desierta excepto por la mesa que ellos ocupaban en una esquina oscura y apartada.

"Bueno, George, ¿qué es de verdad todo ese lío en el que andas metido?"

George bajó la mirada. Nunca había podido esconderle nada a su tía, así que le contó la verdad.

"Oh, Merlín. ¿Y dices que esa muchachita, Hermione, te está ayudando en todo esto? Es muy valiente"

"Sí, sí lo es."

"Me parece encantadora. Y muy inteligente. ¿No...?"

"Oh, tía Sarah, no empieces..." intentó bromear George.

"Lo pregunto de verdad, George."

"Me... me gusta. Pero ella estaba enamorada de Fred"

Su tía le miró de una forma extraña, pero cambió de tema.

"¿Y entonces, te buscan por esos papeles?"

"Sí, algo así."

"¿Sólo por eso? ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada más?"

George se sobresaltó. Algo en las pupilas de su tía lo inquietó profundamente. Sabía que aquellos que querían matarle lo perseguían por otra razón, además. ¿Lo habría adivinado Sarah?

"Cariño... cuando entré en esa habitación, sólo sabía que te estabas escondiendo y que con tu familia en esa situación, sólo podías haberlo hecho por algo realmente importante. Evidentemente entonces desconocía los motivos, pero en el momento en que te vi, supe que tenían que ser muy, muy importantes para que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto. Y en el momento en que te abrazaba, George, supe lo que tenía que hacer"

Él la miró, temblando.

"Y dije lo que tenía que decir, aunque sabía perfectamente que era a Fred a quien estaba abrazando."

- - - - - -

- - - - -

- - - -

¡Hola! Tardé en volver, lo sé... la verdad es que esta historia me cuesta... hice un esquemilla en un día, y ahora me da pereza retomarla, pero quiero subirla, porque aunque no sea muy brillante, es una idea que viene de mucho más allá que HP y a la que le tengo cariño... por cierto recibí un mail de la autora del libro, yuju!

Bueno, besos y miles de gracias por las reviews!!!

**Melocotón:** Sí... creo que ponerle Peter vino por ahí... y porque había un personaje en el libro que se llamaba Peter al que también le tengo cariño J A mí tb me gustó más Fred que George y no tiene sentido... ya no quedan más que uno, dos capis a lo sumo, pero gracias por seguir las dos historias, un premio te van a dar cualquier día.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: pues eso... autógrafo tengo, foto... es larga, la historia. Tendré, si eso sirve, aunque con suerte saldrá mi brazo o parte de mi cabeza... mejor, menos que la estropeo, ¿no? Ya te contesté el review en la otra actualización del otro fic, que lio, pero bueno, eso gracias y un besazo enorme... quise ponerlo antes de irme pero con mis nervios peto el ordenador.

**Ouch-zgz:** pensaba hacer esto más largo y plantarlo en dos capítulos (es decir, djar la parte trascendente para otro) pero al final decidí que mejor uno largo que dos cortos... En fin, gracias por seguir la historia y un besito!

**Gravila**: no voy a poner nada. Que me mandes eso por mail. Pécora. Aún en shock desde el lunes. Hasta las fotos no me recuperaré. ¿Por qué no le ataqué? Tendría que verle en el juicio, al menos... sabría mi nombre... Ah si. TU teoría es estúpida y no me gusta.. por si no te quedó claro! Y la traduc va sobre ruedas, cuando te la mando? Es que prefiero que me la corrija peter si puede ser...

**SamantaWoodLupin**: hola! Pues menos mal que me admitiste, anda que ni que fuese un virus... Escrito dl todo nada, pero esquematizado sí que tenía, pero me estaba dando una pereza con el dolor de espalda que llevo sentarme aquí... bueno, pues sin más un besazo enorme!!! Y gracias!!! Y a ver si de verdad nos vemos en msn!

**Ana María**: hola... ya viste? Aunque me alegra que dudases al menos durante un milisegundo... El concierto fue el lunes... y fue increíble. Creo que ya te dije, el vídeo es In demand, de Texas, y es... pues como el concierto. No sé... en fín, eso que un besito enorme y muchas gracias por el review!

**Sara Fénix Black**: Hola! Jajaja, te saliste con la tuya... bueno, si que se acaba, porque este tenía como objetivo no ser muy largo y bastante me alargué... tengo pensado terminar bajo su voluntad para año nuevo, y este (lo que digo, año nuevo, fic nuevo) y si no me pongo las pilas... quedan dos caps de cada uno o así, no más... en fin muchos besos y gracias por el review

**Sheamoonie:** demasiada comunicación en pocos días... no me queda nada en este cerebro que sea nuevo y quede bien aquí... ¿te conformarás con un gracias? Besos, espero que sí!

**Medea**: me alegra que te gustase lo de la pizza, fue una ocasión buena para ver a George volviendo a ser el mismo al menos un poco, olvidándose de seriedades y preocupaciones... en fin, unbesote y gracias!

**RowenaMalfoy**: en fin, no soy buena ocultando cosas o sois demasiado inteligentes... un beso enorme y tú, amsp14, sara fénix black y no sé si alguien más os llevais galletas de chocolate! En fin... muchas gracias por el review!


	8. Todo principio tiene un final

_"Cariño... cuando entré en esa habitación, sólo sabía que te estabas escondiendo y que con tu familia en esa situación, sólo podías haberlo hecho por algo realmente importante. Evidentemente entonces desconocía los motivos, pero en el momento en que te vi, supe que tenían que ser muy, muy importantes para que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto. Y en el momento en que te abrazaba, George, supe lo que tenía que hacer"_

_Él la miró, temblando._

_"Y dije lo que tenía que decir, aunque sabía perfectamente que era a Fred a quien estaba abrazando."_

Fred dejó escapar un suspiro. Fue como si de pronto, le hubiesen retirado varias toneladas de peso de encima.

Luego, con mirada culpable, enfrentó a su tía. Ella, lejos de pedirle explicaciones, le ofreció una sonrisa comprensiva.

Aún así, el le contó cómo había ocurrido todo para encontrarse finalmente en esa situación. Los ojos de su tía estaban humedecidos cuando acabó la historia. Fred no se había dado cuenta de cuánto temía su reacción.

"¿Vas a contárselo a Hermione?" fue su única pregunta.

"No lo creo"

"¿Por qué no?"

"No lo sé. Probablemente no querrá volver a verme. Después del accidente, quise creer que no había esperanzas. Ginny siempre dice que fue tan eficiente... cuando todos estaban hechos polvo, ella conservó la entereza, y yo pensé, quise creer que tal vez, no le importaba..."

"Pero le importas. Ella te lo dijo"

"Lo sé. Eso lo hace más difícil."

"Tienes que decírselo. Aunque la pierdas."

"Tal vez cuando todo acabe. No quiero ponerla en peligro mientras tanto. Y si la conozco bien, hará algo impulsivo, y podría arrepentirse. Puedo arriesgarme a perderla, pero no a que le pase algo."

"Mucha suerte, cariño. Estoy segura de que sabrá entenderlo"

Tomándolo del brazo, pagó y salieron a dar un paseo por los adormilados alrededores de Oxford.

-

Una llamada de Molly en mitad de la madrugada no era buena señal; Hermione tardó apenas unos minutos en aparecerse allí; la casa había sido registrada de arriba abajo, y todo estaba en un estado de desorden extremo.

Cuando dos días más tarde la taquilla de Hermione en la universidad fue forzada y registrada, George tomó una decisión. Le gustase a la chica o no, tenía que hacerlo. Garabateó unas letras en un trozo de papel, y pagó por los servicios de una lechuza.

"Al Ministro Fudge, muchacho" le dijo al ave.

-

"Bien, con esto el proyecto está terminado. Deberíamos ocultar estos papeles con el encantamiento Fidelio. Entiendo que Fred no quisiera que bajo ningún concepto cayesen en las manos equivocadas. Podrían matarnos a todos."

Le pareció que George no la miraba a los ojos.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó, aunque sin duda lo atribuyó a su... pequeño encuentro pocos días antes, o a la inminente partida de su tía de vuelta a la India. Había regresado de su reunión con ella con un brillo extraño en los ojos, y desde entonces no parecía el mismo.

"Sólo estoy algo cansado."

"¿Quieres descansar un rato?"

"No, prefiero terminar cuanto antes."

"George... ¿De verdad no hay otra solución¿vas a entregarles los papeles que tanto te ha costado mantener en secreto? Los que consigan hacerse con ellos tendrán una poderosa ventaja"

George se encogió de hombros.

"No puedo hacer otra cosa. No, con mi familia y contigo en peligro. Malfoy y los suyos harían cualquier cosa por conseguirlos. Ya he avisado a Fudge. Con suerte, así nos dejarán en paz."

-

Hermione paseaba inquieta por el piso. George se había trasladado a la Madriguera, y el salón estaba inquietantemente silencioso y vacío.

Una luz verde salió de la chimenea. Su corazón dio un brinco; intentó no sentirse decepcionada al ver a la hermana pequeña de los Weasley.

"¡Ginny!"

Se dieron un breve abrazo.

"¿Cómo estás? Sólo he venido a traerte esto. De parte de George." Le tendió un sobre.

"Oh. Gracias. ¿Ha entregado ya los papeles de Fred?"

"No" dijo Ginny. "Le gustaría que lo hicieses tú. Están en el sobre."

"¿Yo? Está bien. Aunque es una lástima que todo termine así"

"Oh... no creas" la sonrisa de Ginny era más bien pícara. "Se le ha ocurrido una buena idea."

-

Esta vez, Percy no estaba en la oficina para detenerla. Es más, Fudge en persona la recibió a la entrada del ministerio. Le ofreció solícitamente té y galletas, que Hermione rechazó. El Ministro no podía esperar ni un solo momento, sus ojos pegados avariciosamente al sobre que Hermione llevaba en las manos.

"¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Ministro?"

"Bien, bien" contestó el mecánicamente, sin apartar un segundo los ojos del sobre.

Al final no pudo resistir más y, señalándolo con un gesto de la barbilla, dijo:

"¿Son los documentos?"

"Ah, sí, sí" contestó ella, como si los hubiera olvidado y advirtiera de pronto su presencia. Se lo entregó. "Hay una carta para usted. Espero que no le moleste que la haya leído. Como el sobre venía a mi nombre..."

"No, no, claro..." dijo él, poco convencido, mientras sacaba el contenido del sobre con dedos temblorosos. "¿Son... copias?" Exclamó cuando tuvo los papeles en sus manos.

"Sí, me parece que sí. George se lo explica todo en la carta"

Hermione se sentó a observar las reacciones del Ministro.

_Querido señor Fudge:_

_Hace unos días tome la decisión de entregar estos papeles; he pensado que ya han causado suficientes problemas y que es absurdo continuar teniéndolos escondidos. Además, aunque yo no entiendo bien lo que dicen, parece que su contenido puede ser muy importante para el mundo mágico. El hecho es que mi hermano creyó firmemente que su trabajo podía ser útil y beneficioso para el mundo en que vivía. Fue una lástima que gentes con ideas tan contrarias a las suyas se metieran por medio e intentaran adueñarse de los resultados de sus investigaciones. Ya ve, señor Fudge; lo único que consiguió presionando a Fred fue perder un buen investigador y unas cuantas fórmulas y hechizos que al parecer eran esenciales. No sé si aún siguen siéndolo. Parece que sí, puesto que nos han causado muchos dolores de cabeza a mis amigos, a mi familia y a mí. _

_Estos meses me han dado la oportunidad de reflexionar mucho. Lo que ahora he puesto en práctica me rondaba por la cabeza, pero deseché la idea; si mi hermano quería que estos papeles siguieran escondidos, debía respetar su voluntad. Pero ya le he dicho que los últimos acontecimientos me han hecho cambiar de opinión. Estos documentos aún pueden ser útiles para el mundo mágico, y ¿no es verdad que los conocimientos son tanto más útiles cuanto mayor es el número de personas que los poseen? Cuantas más personas puedan continuar las investigaciones de mi hermano, más posibilidades habrá de llegar a resultados aún más interesantes¿no le parece? En todo caso, eso es lo que yo he pensado, así que al mismo tiempo que mi amiga Hermione Granger le entrega estas copias, otras iguales se dirigen a los departamentos de investigación de todas las universidades mágicas del mundo. Le adjunto una copia de la carta que acompaña a los documentos. _

_Estoy seguro de que convendrá conmigo en que así será posible sacarles mayor provecho. Puede ser que, en estas circunstancias, algunas personas ya no sientan por ellos el interés que hasta ahora habían demostrado. Tengo entendido que algunos inversores del ministerio son amigos de los secretos y que siempre les interesa ser los primeros ( y si es posible, los únicos) en poseer determinados conocimientos. Pero usted convendrá conmigo en que a los verdaderos investigadores no les importa lo que persigan los inversores. _

_Eso es cuanto quería decirle. Los papeles originales me los quedo yo: son como un recuerdo de familia. Estoy seguro de que lo entiende. Espero que las copias le sean igualmente útiles a su equipo para llevar mucho más lejos el progreso de la sociedad mágica._

_Cordialmente_

_George Weasley._

Al acabar de leer la carta, el ministro Fudge tenía la cara muy pálida. Hermione lo contemplaba con el gesto más inocente del mundo, pero se podía leer la risa en sus ojos.

"¿No quiere leer la otra carta? Es muy breve. Imagino que más de uno y más de dos habrán quedado sorprendidos al recibirla. Agradablemente sorprendidos, diría yo."

El ministro le lanzó una mirada sombría.

"No es necesario. Muchas gracias, señorita... Granger. Ahora si me disculpa tengo que redactar un par de notas."

"Claro, por supuesto. Seguro que está impaciente por entregar los papeles a... su equipo de investigación."

Fudge la fulminó con la mirada. Aún consiguió forzar una sonrisa mientras la acompañaba a la puerta. Cerró ligeramente más fuerte de lo habitual.

Hermione salió del ministerio riéndose sola. Durante el resto de su vida, jamás olvidaría la cara de Fudge aquella tarde.

-

"¿Así que ese fue el plan de George? Espero que así se los quite de encima" dijo Harry

"Yo también. Aunque por lo que entendí la última vez que estuvieron en casa, no eran los papeles lo único que querían."

"¿Ah, no?" dijo Harry, fijándose en el brillo extraño de los ojos de Ginny. Lo cierto es que en los últimos tiempos, la hermana de Ron había crecido bastante, se dijo.

"No. Parecían creer que había habido algún error y que había sido George el fallecido en lugar de Fred. Revolvieron todos los documentos de San Mungo. Gracias a Merlín parece que esas tonterías ya se les han olvidado; no hemos vuelto a saber de ellos desde que les entregaron los papeles."

"Es una idea absurda, desde luego" dijo Harry, mirándola fijamente.

"Hmm" musitó Ginny, sonrojándose al advertir la intensidad de la mirada de Harry.

-

Todo había terminado. Los papeles habían sido entregados al ministro; al parecer, al hombre no le había alegrado demasiado saber que no era el único en poseer aquella información tan deseada, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Empezaban a recibir cartas de agradecimiento de algunas universidades. Por lo que decían, las notas de Fred eran lo bastante importantes para provocar los desvelos del ministro y Malfoy. Ginny se había dado una paliza para copiar los documentos y enviarlos, como le había pedido su hermano. Se habían juntado a tomar algo para celebrarlo en el piso de Hermione. Harry y Ginny acababan de marcharse, llevándose a Ron casi a rastras.

Fred estaba ayudando a Hermione a recoger el piso, intentando hacer coincidir sus miradas para poder sentarse y decirle lo que estaba pensando. Cuando lo logró, la chica le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante. Estaba colorada por el esfuerzo, pero radiante. El muchacho decidió que tenía que ser valiente.

"¿Hermione?"

"¿Sí?" preguntó, aún sonriendo, mientras recogía algo del suelo.

"Hay algo que me gustaría decirte"

Parecía confusa mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá frente a él.

"No te dije toda la verdad cuando te conté que tenía que esconderme"

Hermione frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Te dije que no sabía por qué me perseguían. Sí que lo sabía"

"Por los papeles"

"No"

"¿No?"

"Hay algo más. Por favor, prométeme que escucharás todo lo que tengo que decirte antes de juzgarme."

"George¿qué ocurre?"

"Por favor"

"Está bien, te lo prometo"

"A alguien se le ocurrió esa idea... y entonces, decidieron perseguirme y yo..." así no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Tomó aire, y empezó de nuevo. "Querían los papeles, sí. Pero a alguien se le había ocurrido la idea de que todo había sido un engaño, y el que había muerto en el accidente era George y no Fred. Y que si no tenían los papeles, podrían al menos recrearlos si conseguían al investigador al cargo. Era a Fred a quien perseguían¿entiendes?"

Hermione no hizo ni un solo gesto.

"Eso es una estupidez" dijo.

"No lo es"

"¿Qué... qué quieres decir, George?"

"Que yo no soy George. Que yo soy Fred."

Unos sollozos sin lágrimas empezaron a hacer presa en Hermione, que se esforzó por controlarse.

"Bobadas" dijo, temblorosamente. "¿No te habría reconocido tu tía Sarah, que siempre os distinguía?"

"Sí me reconoció" aclaró el. Le temblaba también un poco la voz. "Pero sólo me dijo a mí que me había reconocido." Hermione esquivó su mirada, y desde algún lugar, el torrente de palabras inundadas llegó hasta él. Clavo los ojos en el suelo. "Al principio, todo fue un juego. Lo empezamos aquel día en la Madriguera, dedicándonos a tomarle el pelo a la gente haciéndonos pasar el uno por el otro. George me propuso gastarle una broma a mam�, y nos peinamos y vestimos igual... bueno, supongo que lo recuerdas. En ese momento, George y yo hablábamos sin parar. Cuantos más días pasaban, más absurdo encontraba el lío en el que me había visto envuelto con el Ministerio. Me gustaba investigar, era interesante, pero me gustaba más mi vida de siempre, en la tienda con George. Me dije que sólo estaba teniendo esa reacción por los problemas que estaba teniendo por las presiones políticas. Cuando hable con George, me dijo que eso eran tonterías, y que lo que tenía que hacer era decirle a Fudge que se metiera su empleo y sus amenazas por donde le entrasen. Sabía que Fudge no iba a dejarme marchar, pero aunque lo consiguiese, estaba la cuestión de los papeles; tenía que evitar que cayesen en manos sus manos, y si dejaba mi puesto en el ministerio tendría que dejar que todo ese trabajo fuese a parar a vete a saber quién. George me dijo que no pretendiese cargar con más responsabilidades de las que me correspondían, y que debía pensar un poco en mí mismo, y que él estaba dispuesto a ayudarme en todo. En ese momento, decidimos irnos de viaje."

Se interrumpió un momento. Le costaba mucho esfuerzo hablar de esos momentos.

"Es extraño que a veces un juego se convierta en algo tan grave... George estaba tan entusiasmado con nuestro intercambio de personalidades que me propuso ir más lejos. Decidimos que durante todo el viaje, nos haríamos pasar el uno por el otro. Intercambiamos la documentación; encantamos nuestras varitas para que fuesen reconocidas como la del otro. Incluso cambiamos su aspecto. Nos entrenamos la letras y la firma. Hubiese sido un viaje muy divertido si no hubiese acabado de forma tan absurda..."

"Pasó todo en un instante. Unas figuras, unas palabras en latín, el coche se salió de la carretera, una explosión... Las voces que me despertaron eran desconocidas, y cuando me hablaban, me trataban de señor Weasley. Cuando les pregunté qué había pasado, no paraban de tranquilizarme."

"Cuando pregunté a papá y mamá por mi hermano, supe que George había muerto, pero no descubrí la confusión hasta que vino el medibrujo, y me dijo entre otras cosas que mi hermano _Fred_ había muerto en el accidente. En esos momentos no me sentí con fuerzas para corregirle. Era demasiado complicado explicar todo lo ocurrido. Y, poco a poco, no sé bien cómo, surgió en mí la idea de prolongarlo indefinidamente. Mamá y papá no me reconocieron así que pensé que no habría ningún problema. Era una sensación muy extraña, pero cuantas más vueltas le daba, más lógica me parecía mi decisión. Eso es lo que George habría querido que hiciese. Sólo había una cosa que podía detenerme... tú. Pero no fuiste a verme ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera lloraste. Fuiste tan eficiente, o al menos eso me dijo mi familia, que me hice la falsa idea de que tal vez yo me había imaginado todo y que no sentías nada por mí. Cuando por fin te vi en la Madriguera, tuve miedo. Por un lado, lo que sentía nunca había desaparecido; tenía miedo de cometer un error. Por otro lado, tú y Sarah erais las únicas capaces de descubrir mi secreto. Cuando vi que no me reconocías, se me cayó el mundo encima. Estaba seguro de estar a salvo, sí, pero por otra parte... la convicción de que nunca habías sentido nada por mí, y la sensación de que tal vez había perdido la esencia de mí mismo, la que nos hacía diferentes a George y a mí..."

"También podía significar, sencillamente, que estaba confusa"

Fred levantó la vista, por fin. Hermione tenía los brazos cruzados y un gesto de concentración profunda, como si estuviese haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por asimilar lo que oía.

"Recuerdo que cuando le hablaba a la gente como si fuese George, oía mi voz como si fuese otro el que hablaba..."

"¿Y nadie lo descubrió¿Nadie¿Alguien del trabajo, vuestros amigos, tu familia? Algo tenía que ser diferente, no lo sé..." la voz de Hermione sonaba desesperada por encontrar un fallo en aquella trama.

"No. Nos sabíamos el uno la vida y milagros del otro; y si al principio cometí algún error, la gente lo atribuyó sencillamente al estado traumático en que me encontraba. Incluso era fácil atribuir los cambios aparentes en mi carácter a la depresión que me había producido la muerte de mi hermano. Y la depresión era cierta, te lo prometo; fue como... perder la mitad de mí. Después del accidente, rompí con todos los lazos, los de George y míos; sólo me mantuve en contacto con mi familia. Por eso fue una sorpresa recibir tu primera carta, teniendo en cuenta que tú creías que yo era George y que mi hermano y tú nunca habíais tenido mucha relación. Quise cortar la correspondencia pero... no tuve valor. El resto de la historia ya lo sabes."

Hermione no decía nada; Fred la miró, entre asustado y preocupado.

"Hermione, sé que lo has pasado mal por mi culpa. Espero que no me odies, y que algún día puedas llegar a perdonarme"

Se levantó para marcharse.

"Ge... Fred, espera"

Fred se detuvo en la puerta, sintiendo un breve rayo de esperanza.

Hermione le tiró el abrigo y una bolsa con sus cosas.

"No te olvides de esto" dijo, temblando de rabia.

Fred no pudo evitar encogerse ante la mirada de dolor en sus ojos.

-

La mañana era gélida; Hermione levantó una ceja ante el carácter dramáticamente televisivo de la escena. Sus ojos lagrimeaban y no solo de frío. Dejó el ramo en el suelo, y murmuró unas palabras para George, al que nunca había llorado.

Y pensó en Fred. Llevaba días replanteándose la actitud que había tenido con él.

Había sufrido mucho por su culpa, pero después de todo, tampoco él había tenido muchas oportunidades de llorar a su hermano muerto ¿o sí?. Pensó en el horror de estarse haciendo pasar por él todo ese tiempo, en la culpabilidad que Fred tenía que arrastrar, y en que, después de todo, era el único camino que le había quedado... que no había tenido otra oportunidad. Y aunque la hubiese tenido, Hermione hubiese encontrado alguna forma de justificarle. Lo cierto es que se moría por verle de nuevo y rectificar; el sentimiento de traición se había ido desvaneciendo para ser sustituido por uno de anhelo. Le había perdido una vez, y tenía una oportunidad única en el mundo; pero dudaba que él tuviese ganas de verla después de cómo había reaccionado después de su dura confesión.

"¿Hermione?"

La voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó.

"Fred"

La mirada del chico voló involuntariamente hasta la lápida que llevaba su nombre, y levantó una ceja ante la ironía.

"Ya me iba"

"Quédate si quieres. Volveré más tarde"

Fred dejó las flores que llevaba en el suelo y se dio media vuelta.

Hermione le alcanzó justo a tiempo. Agarró su brazo, consciente de que si el chico no quería ser detenido, no iba a poder hacerlo: era infinitamente más fuerte que ella. Pero Fred no opuso ninguna resistencia, y se dejó girar.

El pelirrojo se preparó para la tormenta.

"Lo siento" levantó la vista, sorprendido, ante algo tan inesperado. "No debí ser tan dura contigo el otro día. Perdoname"

"No, perdóname tú... no debí..." O_h, a la mierda, _pensó Hermione, demasiado cansada para juegos y disculpas. Poniéndose ligeramente de puntillas, salvó la distancia entre la boca de Fred y la suya, y le besó con decisión; Fred llevó inmediatamente las manos a su espalda, envolviéndola en un abrazo fuerte y apasionado, que hizo que le saltaran las lágrimas, saboreando aquello que una vez había creído ya para siempre, y sujetándolo también con fuerza, como si ella misma acabase de rescatarlo de las garras invencibles de la muerte.

Después se separó.

"Te espero en casa" sonrió tímidamente.

El asintió, también sonriendo, el deseo brillando salvajemente en sus ojos.

Con un "plop", Hermione desapareció, dejando a los dos hermanos un breve momento a solas.

Hermione le estaba esperando cuando regresó con los ojos enrojecidos; él acercó su rostro tentativamente al de ella en cuanto apareció en su sala. Aprisionó la cara con sus manos.

"Deberías descansar" dijo Fred, fijándose en los surcos oscuros bajo los ojos de la chica.

Pero Hermione le ignoró. Tomándole de la mano, le arrastró hasta el dormitorio, y ambos tardaron mucho tiempo en dormirse.

-

Harry Potter se había escapado de sus amigos durante unos momentos para ir a visitar su antigua habitación. Desde la Torre de Gryffindor, por la ventana abierta, oía el griterío de los Weasley; se asomó fugazmente y vio a Ginny, refulgente en su vestido verde claro, el pelo largo y brillante hasta la cintura. Sonrió cuando su vista cayó sobre la mano de Hermione, colgada de la de George Weasley; últimamente no parecían separarse mucho.

"¡Oh¡Lo siento Ron¡Olvidé que había encantado _esos _pasteles!" oyó gritar al pelirrojo, seguido de la risa cristalina de Hermione.

Mejor. Se habían hecho más bien del que ellos mismos sabían.

Se acercó a su cama. Alguien había grabado con un cuchillo: "aquí durmió El-Niño-Que-Vivió". Riendo, tomó su varita y pronunció "Reparo", devolviendo a la superficie de madera su lisa y brillante superficie habitual. Se agachó. Tal vez ya no... tal vez alguien como él ya hubiese encontrado las pequeñas cosas que había dejado escondidas allí... no. Ahí estaba su vieja recordadora... y la fotografía encantada en la que la chica se quitaba la ropa... siguió palpando hasta que su mano encontró algo apergaminado y duro.

Estiró.

El mapa del merodeador. Miró el objeto con añoranza.

"Juro solemnemente..." paró un segundo. Le había parecido oír un ruido. No... Terminó el hechizo, y el mapa de Hogwarts se perfiló lentamente sobre el papel.

Sonrió al ver los nombres de la masa de gente congregada en el patio. Parecía que comenzaban a colocarse en orden; pronto tendría que bajar, después de todo, era uno de los testigos de Bill Weasley.

Y de pronto algo atrapó su mirada.

Fred Weasley.

El mapa lo decía bien claro. Fred Weasley estaba allí abajo, vivo, en los jardines de Hogwarts.

Con el mapa en las manos, Harry salió de la habitación corriendo como un loco, sin oir que alguien caminaba tras él. Antes de que pudiese salir del colegio, alguien le detuvo.

"¡Dumbledore!"

"Harry" dijo el viejo director, mirando al muchacho con infinito aprecio.

"Señor director, hay algo que..."

"Míralos Harry..." Harry lo hizo; allí estaban todos, riendo como hacía tiempo que no reían. Pero... sólo había un gemelo. Volvió a mirar el mapa. El gemelo que estaba agarrando a Hermione Granger seguía siendo Fred Weasley según el pergamino. Harry parpadeó, pero eso no cambió las cosas. Las letras seguían desafiando su sentido común. Hasta que la luz empezó a hacerse en su cerebro.

"La ignorancia es una bendición¿no te parece, Harry?"

"Sí..." dijo, no muy convencido.

Luego, volvió a mirar a los Weasley. Sí, ya habían pasado por bastantes cosas. ¿Qué le importaba a él todo aquello? Que fuesen felices.

"¿Dónde estabas? Íbamos a empezar sin ti" le dijo Hermione.

"Estaba arriba, echando un vistazo a las viejas cosas que dejé"

"¿Seguían allí¿A nadie se le ocurrió mirar debajo de la cama del gran Harry Potter?"

"No"

"¿Pasa algo, Harry?"

"No, sólo estoy algo triste... el mapa del merodeador me ha traído algunos recuerdos..."

El rostro de la chica se puso ceniciento de pronto.

"¿El mapa del merodeador?"

Su mirada voló hasta Fred. Harry asintió y clavó los ojos en su amiga. Hermione se volvió hacia él, y se encontró con su mirada interrogante. Se encogió de hombros, y asintió, al final. Harry le pasó el brazo por los hombros, sospechando que ese sería un capítulo de la historia que no volvería a salir en ninguna de sus conversaciones con Hermione, pero sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el baile loco de aquellas cuatro letras que daban una dimensión nueva y diferente a toda la historia.

"¿Harry?"

La voz de Ginny lo devolvió a la realidad.

"Te he estado esperando"

Tomándola del brazo, caminaron hasta sus sitios cerca del altar, a los lados de Bill y Fleur. Harry murmuró "travesura concluida" y, como quien pone Fin al terminar una historia, hizo desaparecer toda señal de lo que acababa de descubrir. Después, dejo que la risa de la pelirroja le transportase lejos de todas las cavilaciones.

**FIN.**

* * *

Este es el último capítulo de esta historia; a lo mejor es algo complicada, supongo que después de todo, no se me da bien adaptar cosas... un final poco convencional en algunos sentidos...

Este capítulo le debe muchísimo al libro en que se basa la historia, "Partitura para saxo" de Mercè Canela.

Espero que, a pesar de todo (y de la evidente no-presencia de mi profesor de pociones favorito, del que me he conformado con hacer una breve mención, je je) os haya gustado. A mí me han gustado todas las reviews. Besos, y gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Ahora dadme un minuto:

¡Terminé¡Oeeeeeeeeee, oeeeeeeee, oeeeeeeeeeeeee! (Cada historia terminada es como haber dado a luz, lo prometo- bueno, no puedo estar segura, no he dado a luz nunca, pero es un decir)

-

**ophelia dakker**: hola¿no sabes ni que pensar? Siempre es una buena reacción! Millones de gracias por el review¿me has puesto en author alerts? Si es así, wow. Y si no, wow tb! Besos, y a ver si este capítulo no gana el premio a lo peor que has leído...

**Algida**: um... lo sé. Lo tenía prácticamente escrito, eran dos chaps, y diferentes, pero dejó de tener sentido... y no paraba de decirme... hoy me siento, y lo hago, pero nunca terminaba de pasar, siempre surgía algo... lo siento, pero fue un detalle genial por tu parte dejarme otro review "quejatorio", me reí muchísimo... un besote, y gracias, de verdad!

**Naexass**: como ya sabrás me di una vuelta al ver que te habías hecho una identidad de ff; las viñetas me gustaron, pero tu fic de harry potter- no recuerdo el nombre ahora mismo- me dejó la boca seca (creo que se me notó en las reviews), tenga romance o no, me pareció genial. A ver si hay suerte y actualizas. Lo sé, no acabo de escribir eso... Un beso!

**Neirah Darcy/SamanthaWoodLupin:** Hola. Aquí se explica un poco todo... o lo intento al menos. Probablemente no queda nada claro. Es que como yo tengo el libro de referencia lo entiendo todo y a lo mejor me quedo tan ancha... dímelo si no se entiende absolutamente nada, por favor! Molly es lo peor, que madre más desnaturalizada. PD, espero el link de tu reto! (espero que a estas alturas sean retos! Mi email es whatevereverybodysayARROBAyahooPUNTOes, así que a ver si me puedes avisar!) Por cierto, la que me escribió no fue Rowling, fue Mercé Canela, que es la que ha escrito el libro que me dio la idea de este fic... pero para el caso, casi igual jajaja! A ver si nos vemos en el msn que hace mucho que ya no entro.

**Sandra**: hola! Gracias que te molestaste en dejar... yo sí que tenía que pedir perdón, encima que alguien va y se lee lo que yo escribo (!) voy yo y tardo tres millones de años en actualizar... pues menos mal que no te lo habías imaginado, no quería estropear el factor sorpresa... ¡Hey! Justo acabo de volver de Barcelona! He estado tres días, no había estado nunca... bueno, un beso!

**Sara fenix black**¡hola amiga! Sí pegaste! No caí en lo de sarah, la verdad es que adoro ese nombre. Estoy a medio camino con tu fic (releer!) Estoy pillando detalles que antes se me habían escapado, y empiezo a preguntarme cómo demonios leo. Esto... una pregunta, a ti no te importa que lo imprima? Es que mi amiga no tiene Internet, y quería leerlo, lo empezó estando en mi casa una tarde y... Se lo iba a dar en diskette, pero honestamente, el ordenador lo tiene en la uni, así que se lo pensé regalar impreso; pero como hay gente que le molesta mucho... te prometo que le pido que me mande una review por mail y te la dejo de su parte, ok? Ya me dirás

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: hola! Lo sé, soy basura. Conste que no me sentía capaz de terminarla, sólo que no me gusta dejar las historias sin acabar; ya dejé una hace meses y bastante mal me siento... gracias por esperarme, y por la review... pues no entiendo lo que pasó con la otra review... L estoy siendo boicoteada! Muchos besos!

**Sheamoonie**: Si... acertaste... soy lo peor, no sé mantener la intriga... jajaja. He vuelto a ver a Alan hoy ( mi amiga está prereglica y hemos alquilado love actually- no iba a tener tanta suerte por segunda vez)Ya hace mucho que no andaba por ff con tranquilidad, así que hoy me daré un atracón... la verdad es que contestándote esta review me doy cuenta de lo vergonzosamente lento que actualizo...Bueno niña, que son las dos y media de la madrugada y se me cierran los ojillos ya, un beso y nos vemos por aquí!

**Gravila**: hola... hace mucho que no hablamos tranquilamente y he pensado aprovechar este pequeño espacio q solo tu y yo en este círculo compartimos ( o eso espero- mirada de terror paranoico-) para dejarte un mensajito, aunque sea una respuesta... sé que últimamente, hablas conmigo con la misma frecuencia que actualizo, y que no estoy siendo el mejor de los apoyos... se acabaron las excusas, pero quiero hacerte saber- y el tema se queda aquí ya- que se ve la luz al final del túnel por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo... pero bueno. Por cierto, arima, a ver cuando, de una puñetera vez, me mandas tu nuevo capítulo. Besos!

**Amsp14: **hola! También hace millones de años que no me dejo caer... es que desde que ff me boicoteó la última he estado algo "picada"... Hoy pienso pegarme una sentada larga y leer millones de fics... en fin, espero que hayas subido algo nuevo, que de verdad me encanta como escribes, y sobre todo como describes a nuestro Snapey...Un besote y muchas gracias por la paciencia, y en general por tus reviews, que siempre son maravillosos de leer.

**Melocotón**: No entiendo muy bien qué te pasó con la página, pero cualquier cosa, la verdad es que adoro fanfiction, pero hace cosas de lo más extrañas... tarde un poco,pero el fic por fin está terminado... oye, de vez en cuando me paso por tu bio a ver si nos sorprendes con otra maravilla (soy pesada, pero claro, ten en cuenta que esta es la última oportunidad de decírtelo en este fic!) bueno, muchas gracias por tu atención y tus reviews, ha sido genial llevarte conmigo en el camino de parir este fic concreto! Besos.

**Ouch-zgz**: hola! Espero que el final no te desagrade del todo... y shhhhhh, tengo que decirlo, me quema la lengua... ¿no te gusta nada de nada Snape? Mierda. Cerebro, deja de intentar influir. Deja de hacerle propaganda! Pues la verdad me ha costado un riñón escribirla (no literal, claro. Medio pulmón será quizá más realista) porque lo hice de un tirón menos por el final, y luego ya era no ponerme nunca... en fin, gracias por todas tus reviews, y un besazo... espero verte por alguna otra historia, tal vez una... ¿tuya?


End file.
